Profecía Perdida
by Persefone.Morte
Summary: Que pasaría si una profecía destinada a ser realizada tiempo atrás cayera en manos de personas inocentes?. ¿Volverá todo a la normalidad algún día? [DG]Clasificado M para capítulos posteriores.
1. Reencuentros

**Bueno, aqui va mi primera historia. Aviso que al principio puede parecer un poco confusa y tal vez digan, "Quiénes son todos esos personajes con nombres desconocidos?" pero eso se irá aclarando xD asi que espero que lean : )**

**Por cierto, todos los personajes (a excepción de los que no reconozcan) son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

Era un atardecer de invierno, normalmente, la gente iba y venía en sus autos haciendo las compras navideñas o asistiendo a los abarrotados parques de diversiones. Sin embargo, no todo mundo podía darse el lujo de pasear por las calles... mucho menos los aurores. 

Hermione Granger, una joven aurora de 27 años, veía el noticiero local con angustia, mientras jugaba con el cabello de su hija de 9 años, Samantha.

"_Hace unos momentos 10 hombres encapuchados arremetieron contra King Cross, se cree que son terroristas, pues en el lugar se reportaron 3 explosiones, aparte de varios "disparos" aunque no se ha detenido aún a ninguno de los responsables, ni se han encontrado los restos de las bombas..."_

Hermione apagó el televisor- Terroristas...- dijo con un tono irónico- ya quisieran que de eso se tratara...- Con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su hija, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba que él llegara, King Cross solo estaba a 7 calles de su casa, y los mortífagos no tardarían en llegar. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó en el borde de la ventana, como solía hacer cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Hacían ya 10 años desde aquella noche en el campamento de aurores, donde, por culpa de una poción mal realizada, habían cambiado el rumbo de sus vidas...

Ni cuando se imaginaría que ella, Hermione Granger, se casaría a los 18 años a causa de su hija recién nacida, y de la presión de la familia del padre de su hija... Draco Malfoy.

El ruido de un auto entrando a la cochera la sacó de sus pensamientos. Draco acababa de llegar a la casa. Rápidamente se incorporó y dejó la copa en la barra de la cocina, para salir a recibirlo. Necesitaba saber que estaba sucediendo, si los mortífagos estaban cerca, y que harían.

-¿Draco¿Eres tu?

-Hola- saludó él entrando a la sala- ¿Dónde está Samantha?

-Dormida- respondió Hermione, señalando con la cabeza la sala de la televisión. - Despiértala en lo que subo por los baúles, ah, y hazme el favor de avisarle a Ron y a Emily que vamos para allá.

Draco hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Detestaba hablar con ellos, sobre todo con Ron. Era curioso como Draco Malfoy, hijo de uno de los mortífagos mas conocidos, estuviera en ese momento luchando en el bando opuesto, del lado de Potter, Weasley y Dumbledore... Hacía ya 7 años que había roto las relaciones con su familia, pues él se había convertido en un traidor de sangre al no entregar a su hija Samantha al Señor Oscuro...

Caminó hacia la sala de televisión para despertar a Samantha, y al verla ahí, dormida como un ángel con su cabello rubio cayendo en su cara de mejillas sonrosadas, recordó que en ese momento ella era la persona que mas peligraba, y si le llegaba a suceder algo, lo vengaría a toda costa.

-Sam...- dijo Draco sentándose al lado de la pequeña- Sam, despierta nos tenemos que ir...-

Samantha cerró los ojos con fuerza, y gimió. Aunque ya estaba bastante grande, le gustaba seguir durmiendo la siesta.

-¿Papi?- preguntó Samantha con voz adormilada, y abriendo los ojos por fin.

Draco le sonrió y la cargó- Anda despiértate, que vamos a casa de los Weasley.-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que nos invitaron...a cenar.- mintió Draco, no le podía decir a la pequeña que la verdadera razón por que se iban era por que los mortífagos estaban cerca y la buscaban.

Hermione llegó en ese momento, cargando tres baúles detrás de ella.- ¿Listos?

-¿Por qué llevamos ropa, mami?-preguntó Samantha-¿Qué no íbamos a ir a cenar?

-Este... si, pero es que nos invitaron a pasar allá unos días el tío Ron, y la tía Emily...así podrás jugar mas tiempo con David

-No... es pequeño y babea...- se quejó la niña bajando de los brazos de su padre- Aparte ahí es aburrido...

-Anda no te quejes, y cuando volvamos te compro otro juego de hechizos de broma- le dijo Draco para animarla. Samantha asintió y corrió a la puerta.

-Antes de salir ponte un abrigo- le ordenó Hermione.- _Accio Abrigos_- En instantes, los tres estaban bien abrigados para salir. No podían irse por la chimenea, por su propia seguridad, ya que los mortífagos al parecer tenían bajo su mando a los reguladores de la red Flu, y podrían manipular las entradas y salidas.

Cuando Draco se aseguró de que la casa quedaba bien cerrada y que se escondía de las demás, subió al auto, al cual le puso un dispositivo que lo hacía invisible.

-¿Hablaste con Ron?- preguntó Hermione, sin embargo al notar la mirada de Draco comprendió que no había hablado con él.- Márcale por el celular...-

-Ya sabes que me choca utilizar esas cosas muggles.-

-Pero si no lo usas Ron no sabrá que llegaremos a su casa.

Con otro gesto de desaprobación, Draco le arrebató el celular a Hermione de la mano murmurando algo como "estúpidos aparatos muggles...". Tras diez minutos de intentar hablar con el teléfono, consiguió hacerlo funcionar ("Que inútil eres Draco...") Ron y Emily estaban enterados de que ellos llegarían a su casa en menos de dos horas.

-¿Lo vez?- dijo Hermione tras guardar el teléfono- No era tan difícil después de todo...-

Draco no respondió, se limitó a mirarla con enojo.

Mientras tanto, Samantha jugaba en el asiento trasero con una varita de juguete que hacía que las galletas comunes y corrientes mordieran a la gente. Ya se las daría a David cuando llegara a casa de los Weasley...

Tras dos horas de viaje llegaron a una casa que se encontraba en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. La casa era estilo campestre y era bastante grande, pues constantemente ahí se reunían los aurores, usándolo de cuartel, ya que la mansión Black estaba siendo ocupada por Harry y su novia, Haylee.

Al entrar reconocieron a la joven pareja que se encontraba sentada en las sillas del jardín, viendo a su pequeño niño de dos años jugar con los restos de la nieve que había caído la noche anterior. Emily, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes le decía algo a Ron mientras señalaba el auto que se acercaba, ya sin ser invisible.

Al bajarse del auto, notaron que la temperatura ahí era mucho mas baja que en la ciudad, pues el aire frío azotó sus rostros como si se trataran de cientos de cristales diminutos.

-¡Hola Hermione!- saludó Emily acercándose a Hermione. A pesar de que ya había tenido a su primero hijo, seguía teniendo la misma figura que cuando estaban en el colegio.- Hola Draco- dijo sin tanto ánimo al ver al rubio, limitándose a darle un beso en la mejilla por mera cortesía- ¡Samantha!- exclamó a ver a la pequeña niña- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias.- respondió Samantha fríamente. Al parecer el odio por Emily y Ron había venido desde su creación, pues aunque ellos no le habían hecho nada malo, ella no los soportaba. Pero fingía muy bien hacerlo.- ¿Y el Tío Ron?

-Ahorita viene, le dije que metiera a David a la casa, por que ya está empezando a enfriar. Pasen, adentro está calientito.

Caminaron detrás de su anfitriona, observando las montañas que en ese momento se encontraban llenas de nieve. Que tranquilidad se percibía en aquel lugar, como si los problemas de la guerra contra los mortífagos no llegaran hasta ellos.

Entraron a la casa, la cual como había dicho Emily, estaba mucho mas caliente que el exterior. Y notaron que ellos ya tenían su casa adornada para navidad. Hermione sintió algo de celos hacia aquella pareja. Ambos se amaban uno al otro, y se habían casado y tenido un hijo por su propio gusto. Al contrario de ella, que no amaba a Draco, apenas y lo quería como un amigo. Ellos nunca celebraban su aniversario de bodas, ni hacían actividades que una familia normal haría, tales como adornar la casa juntos, salir a pasear, llevar a sus hijos (en este caso hija) al parque de diversiones, etc. Ellos dos vivían peleados constantemente, con la tensión de que su hija corría peligro, y ocultándole todos los problemas, haciéndola vivir en un mundo de rosa.

-Malfoy...- dijo Ron por saludo al ver que entraban Draco, Hermione, Samantha y Emily.- Hola Hermione- dijo después, acercándose a ella y abrazándola- Hola, pequeña Samantha.- Ron la abrazó también.- ¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó dirigiéndolos a la Sala de estar.

Hermione se sentó en un sillón al lado de Draco.- Bien, gracias ¿y ustedes?

-Bien también, aquí soportando el frío...- Todos aparentaban serenidad ante la presencia de la pequeña, sin embargo había un tema que discutir, así que Emily decidió mandar a Samantha al cuarto de juegos. Mientras volvía, Ron sirvió cuatro copas de vino, dándole una a cada uno, y dejando la de Emily en la mesa de centro.

-Y bien- dijo Ron sentándose- ¿Que sucedió, por que tuvieron que venirse?

-King Cross- respondió Hermione- Fue atacada por los mortífagos, de seguro buscaban a alguien...

-Pero¿Ellos saben que ustedes viven por ahí?

-Se supone que no...-dijo Draco pensativo- Pero nunca se sabe que información tienen...

Cuando llegó Emily, Hermione relató lo que había visto en la televisión, para que después Draco dijera lo que había visto. Si no se equivocaban, los mortífagos en este momento habrían destrozado la casa en busca de la niña.

Tras hablar mas de una hora, Emily se levantó, y sacudió su pantalón de pana rojo.- Bien, basta de pláticas inquietantes, mejor planeemos lo que haremos en navidad, no podemos dejar que Sam vea que estamos preocupados ¿o si?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Hermione también se puso de pie.- Piensen en que podremos hacer, yo voy a ir a bañar a Samantha.

-¿No se baña sola?-preguntó Emily extrañada

-Podría dejarla que se bañe sola, pero duraría siglos en el agua... y se puede resfriar.

-Oh.-

Ni Emily, ni Ron dijeron nada, sin embargo ambos pensaban que tanto Draco como Hermione sobreprotegían a la niña.

Cuando Hermione bajó, varias horas después ya que también había arreglado a Samantha para dormir y esperado a que lo hiciera, notó que el ambiente estaba muy tenso, y al ver la razón se quedó helada, Cole Boyd estaba sentado en la sala, mirándola con una sonrisa que ocultaba todas esas cosas que Draco ignoraba...


	2. Nuevos Alumnos

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Quizá se revuelvan un poco por el cambio de tiempos, pero así entenderán mas algunas de las cosas del capítulo anterior…**

**Gracias por los reviews**

Capítulo II

Era el último día de escuela para los jóvenes Magos y Brujas en el colegio Hogwarts. El trío mas conocido del colegio, Harry Ron y Hermione, se encontraba en la sala común, pensando que en unas horas serían libres.

-¿Que les parece si van a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones?- propuso Ron, mirando a Hermione y a Harry.

-Por supuesto- dijo Harry con tono alegre- Ya que eso implica menos tiempo con los Dursley… aparte, tú sabes que me encanta estar en tu casa.

-Yo no se si pueda…- dijo Hermione dudando- Con eso de que mi mamá está embarazada…

Harry y Ron la miraron con asombro- Pues ¿que acaso te tuvo a ti muy joven o qué?-preguntó Ron

-Si, mi madre me tuvo cuando tenía 17 años…

-¡¡Entonces sería como si tu estuvieras embarazada ahorita!- exclamó Ron

-Yo no te imagino embarazada…- dijo Harry riendo.

Hermione sonrió, ella, el premio anual de Hogwarts, la mas aplicada de su clase, la prefecta… ¿Embarazada?- Ni yo me puedo imaginar a mi misma…

-Hey- Ginny Weasley acababa de entrar a la sala común- Hagrid los estaba buscando, dice que si no se van a despedir de él, o que.

-En un momento vamos, Gin- Respondió Harry, levantándose del sillón, seguido de Hermione y por último de Ron, quien pareciera que le pesara el no volverse a sentar en esos sillones en tanto tiempo.

El trío se dirigía a la entrada, cuando vieron que muchos jóvenes se agrupaban en el tablón de anuncios. Pensando que posiblemente había algún problema, Hermione se adelantó, para investigar que ocasionaba tal tumulto.

-Abran paso- Ordenó Ron con voz de mando, siguiendo a Hermione- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó

-Lean eso- les dijo Seamus riendo y alejándose del lugar.

En el tablón había un letrero, al parecer del ministerio que decía lo siguiente:

"_Por órdenes del ministro de Magia, el Sr. Cornelius Fudge y de nuestro director, el señor Albus Dumbledore, se les informa que debido a las reformas escolares, los alumnos de 6º grado con especialización en Aurores, deberán permanecer en el colegio hasta previo aviso, por lo que se les pide que devuelvan sus cosas a sus respectivas recámaras hasta recibir órdenes._

_Atte._

_Minerva Mc.Gonagall_

_Subdirectora adjunta._

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Ron, golpeando el tablón con el puño.

-¡Ron!- lo regañó Hermione, para luego dirigirse al montón de curiosos que seguían ahí haciendo bulto.- Muy bien, muy bien, no hay nada que les incumba a ustedes, así que despejen el área…-

Entre gruñidos e insultos, los demás alumnos se alejaron del lugar, comentando aún así lo que decía aquel anuncio.

-Bueno, no nos queda nada mas que resignarnos…- dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia el montón de baúles y tomando el suyo. Hermione y Ron hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Qué creen que nos pondrán a hacer?- preguntó Hermione 10 minutos después, cuando ya habían sacado sus baúles.

-No lo se. Pero espero que no nos pongan tareas o algo así- dijo Ron, pensando lo peor.

-No creo. Mas bien nos pondrán algún tipo de actividad, o nos darán alguna conferencia… eso hacían en la escuela muggle…

Después de un rato decidieron salir a los jardines, pensando que tal vez así se aburrirían menos que en la sala común, la cual estaba totalmente vacía, a excepción de ellos tres, y desesperadamente silenciosa. Al salir, vieron como los despreocupados alumnos se dirigían hacia el expreso de Hogwarts, y sintieron envidia de ellos, quienes por fin estarían libres, no como ellos, que no sabían cuanto tiempo mas estarían en el colegio. Caminaron por los jardines, para luego dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid, el cual al parecer estaba muy entretenido regando sus hortalizas gigantes.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Hagrid al verlos- ¿Qué no deberían estar ya en el tren?

-No, nos ordenaron quedarnos aquí, junto con los demás que están en lo de los Aurores…

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, pasen, los estaba buscando, ¿Si les digo Ginny?

-Si, de hecho veníamos cuando vimos el anuncio.- explicó Hermione entrando a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿Y les dijeron por qué se quedarían?

-Aún no, pero espero que pronto nos lo digan… ¿Creen que mi madre sepa?- preguntó Ron

-Supongo que Dumbledore les habrá avisado…

-Eso espero, si no estará histérica…-

Estuvieron con Hagrid un rato más, y después volvieron al colegio, donde se encontraron a Justin Finch-Fletchey, quien les dijo que Mc.Gonagall los estaba buscando, y que todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Les dijo ya por qué nos teníamos que quedar?- preguntó Harry

-No, aún no, estaba esperando a que llegaran.

Cuando entraron al comedor, notaron que en vez de las usuales 4 mesas largas de cada casa, solamente había una, la cual estaba colocada horizontalmente, de manera que quedaba enfrente de la de los profesores.

-Potter, Granger, Weasley, siéntense.- Ordenó Mc.Gonagall- Ahora, ya que estamos aquí todos, quisiera explicarles lo que sucede.

Todos miraron ansiosos a Mc.Gonagall, sin embargo Hermione parecía distraída. La mesa era para 16 personas, sin embargo ella solo contaba 12…

-Disculpe, profesora- Hermione levantó la mano.

-Si, dígame Srita. Granger.

-¿Por qué hay 16 sillas, si solamente somos 12 personas?

-Eso se debe a que pronto ingresarán otros 4 alumnos, Señorita.

-Oh…-

-Muy bien, como les decía, la razón de que ustedes estén aquí, es por que entre el Profesor Dumbledore, y el ministro, Cornelius Fudge, diseñaron un nuevo plan de estudios para los alumnos que en 6º eligieron ser Aurores, el cual consiste en que ustedes permanecerán tiempos relativamente cortos en el colegio, pues la mayoría del tiempo estarán en misiones, las cuales dependiendo de el resultado, serán calificadas. Ahora proseguiré con pasar lista, para comprobar que todos se encuentren aquí…

-Abbott Hanna

Una chica de cabello café oscuro y rizado, levantó la mano- Presente.

-Boot Terry

Otra chica, de cabello color paja peinado en trenzas levantó la mano.- Aquí.

-Brocklehurst, Mandy

-Presente- dijo Mandy, una joven de cabello negro y corto hasta arriba de los hombros.

-Finch-Fletchley Justin

Un joven de cabello color café y ojos grandes levantó la mano- Presente.

-Granger, Hermione-

Hermione levantó la mano tan rápidamente que casi le arranca los lentes a Harry- Presente, Profesora.

-Malfoy, Draco

Lentamente, Draco levantó la mano. Su cara era de aburrimiento total. Si no fuera por que les habían ordenado a Pansy, a Jack y a él permanecer en el entrenamiento, él no estaría ahí. Y al parecer a todos les extrañó que ellos fueran a estar en el entrenamiento de Aurores, siendo que sus padres eran nombrados Mortífagos.

-Mc.Millan, Ernie

La mano del joven de cara redonda y ojos pequeños se elevó para indicar que él también se encontraba ahí.

-Patil, Padma

Una joven de aspecto hindú levantó la mano sin muchos ánimos tampoco.

-Parkinson, Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson, la amiga de Draco, levantó la mano con aburrimiento mientras jugaba con su cabello negro, dirigiendo una mirada al rubio.

-Potter, Harry

Harry levantó un poco la mano.- Presente

-Spencer, Jack

-Presente- dijo Jack, un joven moreno de cabello café.

-Weasley, Ron

Ron también levantó la mano.

Tras terminar de decir los nombres, la maestra anotó algo en la lista, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a los alumnos.

-Muy bien, ahora proseguiré a presentarles a los dos nuevos alumnos, que estarán con ustedes este periodo.- Con un movimiento de varita, la profesora abrió las puertas del comedor, dejando ver las siluetas de dos personas, una mujer y un hombre- Pasen por favor.

Fue inevitable que las miradas de la mayoría de los chicos se clavaran en la joven que entraba al comedor en ese momento. Tenía el cabello rubio, casi blanco y la piel blanca, muy pálida. Su cabello era lacio y caía sobre su espalda, adornado con un pequeño pasador en forma de calavera. Su cuerpo era esbelto y tenía forma, la cual era resaltada por la ropa que vestía, un corsé negro y debajo una blusa rojo sangre, un cinto de estoperoles y una falda negra hasta las rodillas, terminando con unas botas enormes con hebillas plateadas en la parte de adelante. Su mirada era de alguien con bastante poder, y sus ojos de un tono azul violáceo la hacían ver aún más bella.

Sin embargo el joven también logró obtener las miradas del público femenino, pues poseía un cuerpo meramente atlético, que se ocultaba debajo de una playera roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Su piel era bronceada y sus ojos de un verde penetrante. Su cabello era castaño cobrizo y era completamente ondulado, sin embargo lo más cautivante de aquel joven era su sonrisa. Era una sonrisa que muchas de ellas no olvidarían con facilidad.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Mc.Gonagall tras haber entrado los dos jóvenes.- En este momento haremos la selección para decidir en que casa deberán de permanecer en su estancia en Hogwarts. Por favor pase, Boyd Cole.

El joven pasó hacia el frente, dónde Mc.Gonagall le indicó que se sentara en el taburete donde, si Harry no se equivocaba, los habían sentado también a ellos cuando estaban en 1º año. La profesora le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza, y pronto, comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído;

-Hmm… Que mente tan buena tenemos aquí, por lo que veo posees una inteligencia muy grande, sin embargo también eres modesto. Te gusta ser una persona sencilla, y eres muy simpático. Logras amigos con facilidad, y los defiendes a toda costa… eso si, eres muy posesivo cuando sientes que algo que te pertenece está siendo alejado de ti… sin embargo eso al parecer no representa un problema muy grande para ti… creo que ya sé en que casa te pondré…- tras unos segundos, el sombrero gritó-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todos aplaudieron al nuevo integrante de la casa de los leones, sobre todo Hermione, quien estaba algo embobada observando a su nuevo compañero.

-Felicidades Sr. Boyd, ahora prosigamos con usted, Srita… ¿Reed, Haylee?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y avanzó al banquillo, no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia Draco, quien la observaba con atención.

-Veamos, que tenemos aquí- dijo el sombrero al oído de Haylee- Eres una Reed… nunca había seleccionado a nadie de ese conocido linaje… pues bueno, veo que tu tienes bastante inteligencia, sin embargo eres una persona muy fría, pero a la vez sentimental, cuando es debido, eres también alguien con una mente muy calculadora, ves bien antes de actuar, y eres experta en las venganzas, sin embargo eres la mas alejada de ti familia, y no veo en ti la maldad característica de ellos, al contrario, pareces estar del lado "bueno"… muy difícil colocarte… pero creo que estarás bien en… ¡SLYTHERIN!.

Todos aplaudieron de nuevo, sin tanto entusiasmo, pues parecía que ella sería una serpiente más en el colegio… sin embargo, las apariencias suelen engañar…

**Hasta aquí se quedará el segundo capítulo… Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviewws!**

**Saludos**


	3. Viejos ¿Amigos?

**Bueno, aquí les pongo el tercer capítulo de la historia nn**

**Espero y no me dejen de leer por la revoltura de tiempos que hago jajaja**

**Pero creo que con el tiempo esta historia va tomando rumbo nn**

* * *

Capítulo III

Grimmauld Place número 12. Hacía ya 6 años que él vivía ahí, junto con los recuerdos de su fallecido padrino, Sirius Black. Sin embargo no parecía el mismo lugar que años atrás había sido usado por los Aurores como cuartel, ahora estaba completamente arreglado, los muebles de la sala, el comedor, las recámaras, todo había sido renovado por él y su novia, Haylee. Grimmauld Place había perdido todo rastro de lo que antes era, para convertirse ahora en el hogar de esa pareja.

En ese momento, Harry y Haylee observaban el atardecer desde la terraza de la casa, mientras bebían cervezas de Mantequilla. Ambos conservaban el carácter alegre y amistoso que solían tener cuando eran estudiantes, y cuando ninguno de los dos tenía guardias, o misiones que hacer, se la pasaban en su casa. A pesar de que llevaban ya casi 10 años de conocerse, y 9 años (seguidos) siendo novios, ellos aún no pensaban en casarse, como habían hecho Ron y Emily, al contrario, disfrutaban la vida que llevaban.

Cuando el sol se metió por completo, ambos entraron, pues en esa época no era muy saludable quedarse afuera con el frío.

-¿Has recibido alguna llamada de Ron?-preguntó Haylee. Ella nunca hablaba de Emily, pues aunque habían dejado su principal problema años atrás, aún ninguna se perdonaba por completo.

-No. Pero espero que nos llamen para ir allá unos días. –Haylee hizo una mueca de sufrimiento.- No es tan malo, deberíamos de ir mas seguido, así nos descontaminamos del aire de Londres…

-No es eso lo que me molesta, la casa me encanta, el lugar también, pero tú sabes que no me llevo bien con Emily.

-Por dios Haylee – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella.- Eso sucedió hace años. ¿No puedes perdonarla?

Haylee negó con la cabeza.- Esas traiciones nunca se perdonan… ahora, si por lo menos fueran Chloe o Hermione…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.- Pides imposibles, recuerda que estamos tratando de que Hermy lo pase bien con tu primo, y si apenas están mejorando, no creo apropiado que le pongas tentaciones…

La rubia suspiró, y caminó hacia la cocina.- Hmm…

Justo en el momento en que Haylee cruzaba la puerta, el celular de Harry comenzó a sonar, provocando que esta se sobresaltara.

-Esa cosa… siempre me asusta…-Harry sonrió y contestó, tras unos segundos volvió a colgar.- ¿Quién era?

-Ron, dice que Hermione y Draco están en camino a su casa, que vayamos para que pueda ayudarle a soportar a Malfoy…-

Haylee entrecerró los ojos- Tengo la impresión de que ustedes lo tenían planeado...

-De hecho, no, al parecer los mortífagos atacaron King Cross…- A juzgar por el tono de voz que usaba Harry, el hecho era bastante serio, pues Haylee abrió los ojos como platos.-…Por lo que Malfoy, Hermione y Sam tuvieron que ir de improvisto a casa de Emily y Ron.

-Oh… ya veo… pues vayamos a preparar un baúl con nuestras cosas… - Harry la vio extrañada- Pasaremos navidad con ellos.-

Harry sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Haylee.- Anda, subamos a acomodar las cosas.

Hora y media después, Harry y Haylee se encontraban en casa de los Weasley, observando la luna que casi estaba llena.

-¡Buenas noches!- saludó Haylee alegremente a todos los presentes, y notando la ausencia de Hermione.- ¿Y Hermione?

-Bañando a Samantha- respondió Draco después de saludara, y dirigirle a Harry un muy frío "Hola, Potter"

-Ah… ella no se ha enterado de nada¿verdad?

-No… aún no.- respondió Ron mirando a la rubia.

Apenas se habían sentado a platicar, cuando alguien más tocó a la puerta. Haylee rápidamente se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta, ahogando un grito al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Cole!- exclamó Haylee dando un brinco y abrazando al joven.- ¡Hacía mucho que no te veía!

-Ni yo a ustedes, Haylee.- respondió él sonriendo, para después entrar a la casa. Sin embargo, su felicidad se esfumó al ver quién se encontraba ahí; Draco Malfoy, quien a su vez lo miraba con el mismo odio.-Malfoy…- murmuró Cole, pero inmediatamente lo dejó de ver. Si él estaba ahí, significaba que…

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Harry saludándolo con un abrazo, al que le siguió uno de parte de Ron, y finalmente uno de Emily.

-Bien, gracias, bastante ocupado con eso del cuidado de las profecías…creo que ya me ha tocado detener a 5 personas en esta semana, obviamente empleados del ministerio bajo el Imperius… pero fuera de eso, creo que he estado bien. ¿Y ustedes¿como has estado?

-Pues nosotros –dijo Ron mirando a Emily- bien, gracias a Merlín, he estado haciendo guardias una que otra vez, pero generalmente me la paso en el ministerio. Es extraño que no nos hayamos encontrado nunca… y Emily ha estado aquí con David.

-Que bueno, y ¿como esta él?

-Bien, gracias…

Cole dirigió su mirada a Haylee y a Harry- Y ustedes que cuentan, par de locos. ¿Ya decidieron si se casarán o no?

Haylee le dirigió una mirada fingiendo molestia.- Pues fíjate que aún no. Creo que esperaremos al siguiente año. ¿Verdad, Harry?

-Así es. Lo único que quiero es que esto se relaje un poco, no pido que venzamos a Voldemort de un día para el otro, pero quiero que estemos un poco más seguros en el mundo, y no como siempre, escondidos en nuestras casas.

- Es un buen punto…-

Siguieron platicando hasta que el reloj marcó que eran las 9 PM. Lo cual significaba que Hermione no tardaba en bajar, pues a esas horas Samantha ya tendría que estar dormida.

-Ron¿Nos podrías decir dónde dormiremos Haylee y Yo?- pidió Harry levantándose del sofá

-Hay varias habitaciones. Así que síganme para que me digan en cual quieren dormir, ah eso si, no quiero que hagan escándalo en la noche, por que si se despierta David, juro que los mato a los dos…

-No te preocupes Ron- dijo Harry riendo y viendo con malicia a Haylee- Para eso existen los hechizos silenciadores…-

Todos rieron ante aquel comentario, y siguiendo a Ron, Haylee y Harry subieron al segundo piso para escoger una habitación, quedando en la sala solamente Emily, Draco y Cole.

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre ellos, hasta que Emily decidió romperlo.

-Oye Cole, y ¿dónde estas viviendo ahorita?

-En el centro de Londres. Tengo un apartamento que me compró mi padre cuando salí de Hogwarts.

-Vaya… luego nos invitarás a visitarlo¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que los invitaré, el problema es que quepan todos…- él y Emily rieron brevemente, hasta que Emily se levantó de su lugar.

-Necesito ir a preparar la cena¿le pueden decir a Hermione y… bueno, solo a Hermione, que si me podría ayudar cuando baje?

-Si- dijeron Draco y Cole al unísono, viéndose el uno al otro con tanto odio, que de sus ojos parecían salir chispas.

-Gracias.

Cuando Emily entró a la cocina, el silencio se volvió a apoderar de la sala, un silencio lleno de odio y rencor, creando un ambiente notablemente tenso. Unos minutos después, unos pasos indicaron que alguien bajaba de las escaleras. Hermione descendía tranquilamente sin saber lo que vería a continuación.

* * *

**Eto.. pues ahí se queda el capítulo. **

**Creo que no es necesario decirles a quien vio Hermione al bajar las escaleras¿o si?**

**Bueno pues, muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste la historia**

**Saludos**

**Perséfone**


	4. Una serpiente diferente

**Pues bueno, después de un tiempo de retrasos, aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo**

**Espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste la historia**

**Grcias por los reviews**

* * *

Capítulo IV

-Bien, ahora que los dos han sido seleccionados les explicaré un poco más acerca de las clases que tendrán. Éstas empezarán el próximo lunes, o sea en dos días, y durarán dos semanas, en las cuales desempeñarán una clase diferente por día, ah otra cosa, por órdenes, también del ministro, ustedes tendrán una sala común aparte, en la cual tendrán sus dormitorios propios, no compartidos como en las salas comunes de las casas, y su sala de prácticas. Ésta se encuentra en el 5º piso, y la entrada se encuentra debajo de una estatua de gárgola. Su contraseña es "_Caracoles de uva"._ Bien, los dejo para que platiquen entre ustedes, sus horarios les serán entregados el lunes a la hora de venir a desayunar. Que pasen buen fin de semana.- Tras estas palabras, Mc.Gonagall salió del lugar, dejando a todos con miles de dudas flotando en sus cabezas.

-O sea- dijo de pronto Pansy- ¿Que tendré que estar en la misma sala común que esa "Sangre Sucia"?

Todos (a excepción de Draco y Jack) la miraron con enojo. Sin embargo nadie esperó la reacción de la chica nueva.

-¿Te dan asco los "Sangres Sucia"? –preguntó con maldad- Pues déjame decirte que tú, eres la única que da asco aquí, así que la siguiente vez que te escuche diciéndole a alguien tan detestable apodo, verás quien es Haylee Reed…

Todos la miraron atónitos. ¿En verdad estaba sucediendo eso?

Pansy miró a la chica visiblemente ofendida.- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?

-Soy Haylee, y con eso te basta

Hubo un "uuuh" de parte de todos. Al parecer por fin había alguien que pusiera en su lugar a Pansy.

Sin embargo, esta no se dejó intimidar por aquellas palabras, miró a Haylee y sintiéndose completamente segura de sus palabras, le dijo en tono amenazante.

-Pues, fíjate, Hay-lee, que yo soy Pansy Parkinson, y si quiero, puedo hacer que caigas en menos de que lo piensas…

-Ah…- Haylee sonrió con malicia- Pues yo soy Haylee Reed, y mi familia y yo podríamos desaparecer a la tuya en menos de lo que tardo en decir Crucio¿verdad, Draco?

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio, quien parecía realmente aburrido.- De hecho si- afirmó el rubio con hastío- así que si puedes cerrar la bocota Parkinson, harías un bien.

-¿Quién eres para llamarlo por su nombre?- preguntó Pansy, intentando fingir que aún podía contra la rubia.

-Su prima… ¿Qué acaso no les dijiste, Draco?

-Tal vez se me olvidó mencionarlo…- contestó él con la misma voz aburrida.- Vamos, Parkinson, Spencer, recojamos nuestros baúles. ¿Vienes Haylee?

-No, gracias, quisiera conocer a mis nuevos compañeros.

Draco no respondió, solo hizo una cara de asco y salió del comedor, seguido de Pansy y Jack. Tras cerrar ellos la puerta, Mandy, Hanna, Ernie, Justin, Terry y Padma salieron del comedor también, dejando solamente a Harry, Ron, Hermione, y los dos nuevos.

-Perdonen mi presentación- dijo Haylee amablemente- Pero creo que esa tal Parkinson se ha ganado mi desprecio…

-No te preocupes- dijo Harry- Es una boba…

-¿Alguno de ustedes es de familia Muggle?

-Yo –dijo Hermione sonriendo- Y creo que les molesta que siendo de familia muggle sea más aplicada que ellos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Haylee

-Hermione Granger.

-Ah, si, mi primo te ha mencionado un par de veces, dice que eres la mejor en todo, y le caes mal... pero a él le caen mal tres cuartas partes del mundo, así que no lo considero algo preocupante…

-De hecho…

-¿Y ustedes como se llaman?

-Mi nombre es Ron Weasley- dijo Ron sonriendo

-Yo soy Harry Potter…

-Oh... el famoso Harry Potter… según Draco eras muy molesto, pero hasta lo que he visto, todos ustedes son bastante agradables…

-Gracias…

-Y tú – dijo dirigiéndose a Cole, quien en ese momento miraba a Hermione.- ¿Por que no hablas?

-Ah…- dijo Cole algo apenado- Es que… soy algo reservado por que no los conozco…

-Bah, pero eso se quita, yo tampoco conozco a nadie, y aquí me tienes hablando como perico…

Todos rieron, era cierto lo que ella decía. Harry la observó. ¿En verdad era pariente de Malfoy?, por que si así era, ella era la única Malfoy que, a su gusto, merecía su agrado… de hecho, aquella chica le agradaba bastante…

Después de hablar unos minutos, Harry y los demás dejaron el comedor para dirigirse a la sala de aurores. Cuando dijeron la contraseña, la estatua se movió hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto una trampilla subterránea, lo bastante amplia para que cupieran dos baúles juntos, y con sus pertenencias flotando detrás de cada uno, bajaron a la sala común en la que permanecerían por un largo tiempo.

Hermione y Haylee se dirigieron a donde se encontraban las recámaras de las mujeres, mientras que Cole, Ron y Harry se dirigían a las de los hombres. Cuando llegaron, notaron que las demás chicas ya habían escogido habitaciones, pero aún así sobraban 2, por lo que tomaron las dos últimas, las cuales tenían vista al lago.

-Y… ¿de dónde eres?- preguntó Hermione cuando ambas habían terminado de acomodar sus pertenencias en las respectivas recámaras.

-Nací aquí, en Inglaterra, pero vivía en América. Vengo del OMS, Ontario Magic School.

-Ah… eso es en Canadá¿Verdad?

-Si, así es. Me vine por que mis padres creyeron que el ambiente rebelde de los norteamericanos y canadienses que asistían a mi colegio, me estaba corrompiendo, por eso prefirieron enviarme acá, para estar bajo la "vigilancia" de mi primo y mi tía, Narcisa.

-Vaya… creo que desde el principio sospeché que serías pariente o algo de Malfoy…

-¿Si¿Y eso por qué?

-No se… hay algo en sus miradas, o algo así que es parecido…

-¿Te parece?, pues posiblemente… no por nada somos primos jajaja…

Estuvieron platicando más rato, hasta que decidieron bajar con los chicos, ya que ambas querían saber más del chico nuevo, aunque la más interesada en ese momento era Hermione…

-Hola, chicos- saludó Hermione caminando detrás de ellos.

-Hola, Hermione, Haylee… ¿Si puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- preguntó Harry instantes después de saludarla, a lo que Haylee asintió.

-Por supuesto, mientras menos mencionen mi apellido, mejor para mí.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Y, Cole, que nos estabas diciendo?

-Les decía que yo vengo de un colegio en Roma, llamado Colisseum… no es muy grande, pero tiene buena calidad…

-Charlie, mi hermano, me ha hablado de él- dijo Ron sonriendo- Dice que de ese colegio salen los mejores cuidadores de criaturas mágicas…

-Pues… es mucho decir que salen los mejores, pero si tenemos algunos reconocimientos en esa área.

-Y¿Por qué te veniste a estudiar a Hogwarts?

-Pues… por que mi padre decidió poner una tienda de Quidditch en el pueblo cercano…

-¿Hogsmade?

-Si, jeje, ese, Hogsmade, ahí puso una tienda de artículos de Quidditch… él solía jugar en el colegio, como cazador.

-Pues tendremos que visitar esa tienda pronto – dijo Harry animadamente- ¿Verdad, Ron?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Ustedes juegan Quidditch?- preguntó Cole.

-Si, de hecho, yo soy el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor- respondió Harry

-Él es el buscador mas joven en la historia de Hogwarts- agregó Hermione en un tono que se podía decir, algo presuntuoso.

-Yo juego de cazador, igual que mi padre…

-Yo soy el guardián… pero no soy muy bueno…- dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco.

-Eso es mentira, Ron- objetó Hermione- Eres muy bueno, lo que pasa es que te distraes demasiado con los comentarios de las demás personas.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron del color de su cabello- Esto… es que la canción de los Slytherin me molesta… es bastante humillante…

-¿Los de Slytherin te hicieron una canción de burla?- interrumpió Haylee, quien había estado callada todo el rato

-Este… pues algo así… de hecho fue tu primo el que la ideó…

-Hmm… pues la siguiente vez que la canten haré que se traguen sus palabras… gente idiota…

Todos la miraron con asombro. No entendían como ella había podido quedar en Slytherin.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos a volar un rato?

-..Pero yo no tengo escoba…- dijo Hermione algo apenada

-No hay problema, recuerda que mi padre tiene una tienda de Quidditch…le pediré una Nimbus 2001, no es lo mas nuevo, pero es un modelo muy bueno- dijo Cole con una sonrisa, mirando a Hermione.

-..No...no..no es necesario…- balbuceó Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Claro que es necesario- objetó el joven- ¿Si no que harás mientras nosotros estemos volando?

-Pues…puedo leer…

-No te hagas víctima, Hermy- le dijo Harry- además no siempre puedes estar estudiando, un día de estos te explotará el cerebro.

Hermione le hico una mueca y sacó la lengua- Exagerado. Está bien, pero me vas a decir cuanto costará la escoba, para mandar pedir el dinero a mis padres…

-Te costará… un agradecimiento y ya. No pienso cobrarte mas que una sonrisa.- Hermione se sonrojó aún más, y Haylee rió por lo bajo.

-Iré a cambiarme- dijo, tomando de un brazo a Hermione- Y la obligaré a que se cambie, ustedes hagan lo mismo, los veo aquí en 15 minutos.

Todos asintieron, y Cole se dirigió a la ventana, donde emitió un silbido agudo, dejando a todos extrañados

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Hermione al ver que una manchita negra con rojo se acercaba desde el horizonte. Cuando llegó a la ventana, esa manchita se había transformado en un dragón rojo miniatura, como si alguien hubiera usado el _Reducto _en el animal.

Cole sonrió ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros.- Es un dragón miniatura, o pocket. Mi abuelo tiene un criadero de ellos. Él se llama Shiver.- El pequeño animal movió las alas con alegría. Al parecer se trataba de una cría, pues se veía muy animado aún para ser un adulto. Mientras todos observaban a la criatura, Cole escribió una pequeña nota en un trozo de pergamino que había sacado de su mochila. Después se lo ató a la pata al dragón, como si se tratara de una lechuza.

-Llévaselo a mi padre Shiver.- El dragón soltó una llamarada como si asintiera y se alejó volando.-Bueno, a cambiarnos.

Haylee empujó a Hermione hacia las recámaras, al parecer había algo que quería preguntarle y parecía impaciente.

-Hermione, dime una cosa…

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gustó ese chico, verdad?

Las mejillas de Hermione tomaron un color rosa intenso- Es muy pronto para decir si me gusta o no, digo, lo acabo de conocer…

-¿Pero aún así… el te agrada bastante, o no?

-Eh… este… ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Oh tu lo sabrás después…- La voz de Haylee denotaba una complicidad que Hermione no dejó de advertir, sin embargo no dijo nada más al respecto.

Diez minutos después, Cole, Harry y Ron se encontraban en los sillones de la sala circular, esperando a las chicas. El primero se había puesto unos pantalones deportivos de color azul oscuro, una playera roja y una gorra azul, mientras que Harry se había puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra con azul y rojo. Ron llevaba algo parecido, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera color naranja que hacía juego con su cabello. Cuando Hermione y Haylee bajaron, ninguno de los tres pudo dejar de notar que las dos se veían excelentes sin el uniforme. Hermione se había puesto un pantalón pescador color azul cielo y una blusa amarillo claro, la cual le quedaba bastante pegada, dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo, que si bien no era tan curvilíneo como el de Haylee, tenía buena forma. Esta última se había puesto unos pantalones deportivos color negro, unos tenis del mismo color, con cintas violeta oscuro, una blusa de tirantes negra y unas mangas violeta con negro que le tapaban desde debajo de los hombros, hasta los dedos. Hermione había agarrado su cabello en una cola alta, y Haylee simplemente lo había atado con un listón negro.

-Bueno, vamos a jugar…- dijo Haylee, riendo ante las miradas que les dirigían los chicos.

* * *

Hasta aquí.. espero que dejen reviews : )

Subiré en cuanto me sea posible

Saludos


	5. Ojalá Nunca

**Nota: Todos los personajes (excepto los que no reconozcan xD) son propiedad de JK. Rowling y de su ingenio D**

**Después de mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo, continúo con mi fic, a ver si ahora tengo mas suerte **

**Espero los Reviews **

* * *

Capítulo V

-Cole…- murmuró Hermione. Estaba completamente paralizada. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-Hola, Hermione.- saludó él, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia las escaleras, con la mirada de Draco clavada en él.

La castaña se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Antes de separarse de ella, Cole le susurró al oído a la chica; "Aún te espero…", lo cual provocó una oleada de felicidad en Hermione quien, lo abrazó con mas fuerza, olvidándose de que Draco se encontraba ahí. Éste, al ver que seguían ahí, abrazados, fingió una tosecilla, logrando que Hermione y Cole se separaran.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Cole, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Bien… gracias, y tú¿qué has hecho¡¡Hacía demasiado tiempo que no te veía!!

-He estado bastante ocupado, pero bien.- Cole sonrió con cariño, logrando que Hermione se sonrojara.- ¿Y su hija?- preguntó a Draco, mirándolo con indiferencia. Hacía años que se había hecho a la idea de que había algo que siempre uniría a Hermione con Draco, y que esa niña significaba bastante, tanto para Draco, como para Hermione.

-Bien.- se limitó a decir Draco. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, se sentía celoso de que su esposa estuviera con su antiguo novio, teniendo en cuenta que éste había sido una persona muy importante para Hermione, mientras que él no era mas que el padre de su hija.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y después sonrió a Cole- Está muy grande ya. En septiembre cumplirá 10 años.

-Ya quiero verla… de seguro es igual de bella que su madre…

Draco lo miró con furia y apretó los puños, sin embargo no dijo nada…

-Ese maldito está coqueteando con MI esposa…- pensó con furia. Es verdad que los celos son un complejo de inferioridad, y en este caso, Draco se sentía en muchos aspectos inferior a Cole.- ¿Por qué me enojo?- pensó- Si yo no quiero a Granger, simplemente es mi esposa…

-Tal vez, no es solamente eso, sino que sientes algo por ella…- le dijo una voz en su cabeza- sin embargo, Draco trató de ignorarla.

En ese momento Haylee bajó de la recámara, junto con Ron y Harry, y al ver a Hermione, su cara se iluminó.

-¡¡Hermione!!- gritó sonriendo, mientras corría a abrazarla. Tendría alguien con quien soportar a Emily.

-¡¡Haylee!!- Hermione abrazó a Haylee.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Estuvieron un rato hablando de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo en que no se habían visto. La verdad, ellas dos se habían hecho muy buenas amigas desde que había nacido Samantha, ya que Haylee solía visitarlos frecuentemente, cosa que desde hacía ya más de medio año había dejado de hacer, pues el trabajo utilizaba todo su tiempo, aparte de que pasaba mucho tiempo con Harry.

Cuando Emily volvió a la sala, miró con el rostro ceñudo a Draco y a Cole.- Les dije que le avisaran a Hermione que fuera conmigo…- murmuró mirándolos con molestia. Luego se acercó a las chicas, y omitiendo completamente el hecho de que Haylee también se encontraba ahí, pidió a Hermione que le ayudara con la comida.

-Espera – dijo ella, notando la tensión que existía entre ambas chicas.- Permíteme terminar de contarle a Haylee algo de el trabajo…

-Hmpf… está bien. Te espero en al cocina.- Tras asegurarse de haber hecho énfasis en la primera palabra, la chica se dirigió a la cocina, maldiciendo a Haylee por lo bajo.

Las palabras de Hermione la habían molestado un poco, tal vez era su impresión, pero sintió que en las palabras de la chica había algo de indirecta, ya que ella desde que se había casado, no trabajaba, dejaba todo aquello para Ron, al contrario que Hermione, quien a pesar de tener la responsabilidad de su hija, y de que corría un riesgo al dejarla encargada con otra gente, trabajaba en el ministerio junto a Draco y a Harry.

Cuando Emily se hubo ido, Hermione notó el alivio en la cara de Haylee.

-¿Por qué no se perdonan una a la otra?- preguntó

-No lo se… lo mismo me pregunta Harry. Creo que yo nunca perdonaré su traición…

-Pero lo perdonaste a él…

-Es diferente…- objetó ella, fijando su mirada en Harry, quien platicaba con Cole y Ron.-…A él lo amo, y ella, en cambio, nunca me ha caído bien…

Hermione decidió no discutir más.- Anda, pues, vamos a ayudarle a Emily a preparar la cena.

-¿Tengo que ir?

-Tú cocinas muy rico, así que serías de gran ayuda.

Haylee sonrió y siguió a Hermione a la cocina.

Lejos de ahí, en un bosque oscuro, 5 encapuchados cabalgaban hacia lo que parecía una casa de madera improvisada en medio de el bosque; la casa de la extinta familia Gaunt.

-El señor se enojará cuando sepa de su fracaso.- dijo fríamente una voz femenina

-No es necesario que nos lo recuerdes, Narcissa, tu hijo y su esposa son un par de gusanos que se escabullen con facilidad…-

-Ya te lo he dicho, (), Draco Malfoy dejó de ser mi hijo hace años.

-Hablando de eso…- dijo un segundo mortífago que iba detrás de ellos.- ¿Qué dijo Lucius cuando se enteró de la traición?

-No se ha enterado.- respondió Narcissa en un susurro. Como si ese pensamiento le diera escalofríos.- Supongo que habrá oído rumores, pero nada mas eso.

-Que cobarde eres, Narcissa- dijo otra voz de mujer, quien los alcanzó rápidamente- Te recuerdo que se no le dices, igual se enterará y te irá peor.

Narcissa le dirigió una mirada de odio.- Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Bella- dijo sarcásticamente- Realmente sirves para subir los ánimos.

-Tu sabes que lo digo por tu bien, "Sissy"

-Y yo les diré esto por el de ustedes, si no se apuran en buscar a Samantha, podrían estar en apuros.- Narcissa detuvo su caballo ante la puerta, y rápidamente desmontó.

Los demás la siguieron, y después entraron a la casa. Por fuera parecía muy pequeña, sin embargo por dentro era muchas veces más amplia, obviamente ampliada mágicamente para que no llamara la atención. Esa casa era utilizad como refugio de muchos mortífagos, y a veces, del mismo Señor Oscuro, como era en este momento. Narcissa caminó a través de unas escaleras que los conducían a una habitación al fondo del pasillo.- Pasen.- les ordenó, y encabezados por Bellatrix, cruzaron la puerta.

Dentro, la habitación se encontraba iluminada de velas que emitían una luz mortecina y un olor a cebo, el cual mezclado con el olor a carne pútrida, hacían una mezcla terrible para el olfato.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en un sillón alto, mirando a sus mas fieles seguidores entrar en la habitación. En su rostro no había expresión alguna, su cara pálida y su boca blanca lo hacían ver como una estatua de cera, inanimada y fría, solamente el brillo maligno de sus ojos dejaban al descubierto que ese ser estaba vivo.

-Muy buenas tardes, mi señor.- Dijo Bella haciendo una reverencia, a la cual le siguieron la de las demás personas.- Hemos venido hasta aquí ya que nos informaron que nos había mandado llamar.

Voldemort no respondió, simplemente movió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y se hubiera arrepentido. El silencio se prolongó unos segundos mas, hasta que él, lentamente se levantó del sillón.

-Así es, mi querida Bella, los mandé llamar por que me he enterado de que su búsqueda de la niña ha fallado…- ninguno dijo nada.-…¿Saben ustedes, que esa niña es la clave para alcanzar el poder en toda la comunidad mágica?- todos asintieron.- ¡Entonces por que no la traen!- exclamó dando un respingo.-¿Es acaso que alguno de ustedes quiere verme caer?

-No, mi señor, ninguno de nosotros quiere eso…

-¡Pues no parece!- Voldemort sacó su varita y los apuntó.- ¡Haciendo escándalo a diestra y siniestra!, que no saben que los muggles se dieron cuenta de todo… así cualquiera podría escapar.

-Seguíamos a Malfoy.- dijo otro de los mortífagos.- Él se encontraba en King Cross y logró escapar.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Mi Lord, intentaremos ser mas eficientes la siguiente vez.

-Eso espero.- dijo Voldemort secamente.- Si no, no hará siguiente vez para ustedes.

Al parecer, Voldemort estaba de buen humor ese día, ya que no había castigado a los asustados mortífagos, quienes salieron del lugar agradeciendo a Merlín que el Señor Oscuro estuviera de buenas.

-Bien- Dijo Narcissa apenas puso un pié fuera del cuartel.- ¿Y ahora como le haremos para atraparlos?

Bella se rascó la barbilla y echó su grasiento cabello hacia un lado. – Quizá sea tiempo de que te comuniques de nuevo con tu bella nievecita, al fin y al cabo que las lechuzas encuentran a quien sea, esté donde esté.

-¿Pero y si cayera en manos de Malfoy- Narcissa dio un respingo- o Granger?- Preguntó Mc. Fair montándose en su caballo.

-Ese es un riezgo que debemos de tomar- Admitió Bella- Mientras no digamos dónde estamos todo estará bien.

Narcissa asintió y subió de un salto a su caballo, pensando en aquel plan al tiempo en que se acomodaba la capa por encima de su rubia cabellera, impecable como siempre.

En la casa de los Weasley, Emily, Hermione y Haylee servían la cena, mientras Hermione y Emily platicaban acerca de algo de niños, que Haylee consideró aburrido, ya que ella no pensaba en tener niños, aún.

Al sentarse Haylee, notó que Draco parecía sumamente aburrido, y no lo culpó, de seguro se sentía fuera de lugar, ya que él no se llevaba bien con ninguno de los presentes, a no ser por excepción de Haylee y Hermione.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- preguntó Hermione al sentarse al lado de Draco en la mesa. Tal vez no lo quisiera como esposo, pero tampoco lo odiaba, cada día comenzaba a agradarle un poco mas… solo un poco.

Draco la miró levantando una ceja.- Sonaste como si en realidad te importara si estuviera preocupado o no.

-Es por que me importa- respondió Hermione algo ofendida.-Muchas de tus preocupaciones vienen siendo casi la mismas que las mías…

Draco hubiera querido decirle que había muchas cosas que a él le preocupaban pero que ella ignoraba, sin embargo se contuvo. Simplemente fijó su vista en el plato que tenía en frente de él.- Lo que me preocupa es que los mortífagos me vieron, y podría jurar que uno de ellos era Bellatrix, y si es así, ella no descansará hasta tener en sus manos a Samantha, la conozco…aparte de que no tardará en decirle a mi madre. Ella sabe mucho de nosotros, y me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a hacer.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Tal vez en otra ocasión hubiera tomado su mano, y le hubiera dicho que a ella también le preocupaban las mismas cosas, sin embargo en ese momento Cole estaba ahí, y Hermione se sentía cohibida con su presencia. Draco notó aquello, y una oleada de celos lo invadió de nuevo. Se levantó de la mesa, llamando la atención de todos, y sin decir nada ni dar ninguna explicación, salió del comedor.

-¿Le sucede algo?- preguntó Haylee.

-Dijo que estaba preocupado por los mortífagos… pero no creo que haya sido eso…- respondió Hermione.

-No le gusta que esté aquí- dijo Cole mirando a Hermione

-De hecho…- corrigió la castaña, devolviéndole la mirada a Cole.- No le gusta estar aquí.

Todos rieron, a excepción de Cole. Él sabía que Hermione lo decía por arreglar el error de su esposo, así que simplemente asintió ligeramente.

-Bueno, no le gusta estar aquí…- Cole dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione, quien respondió sonrojándose ligeramente.

Draco se tiró en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Se sentía terriblemente enfermo, sin embargo no era una enfermedad física la que lo aquejaba, sino una interna, una sentimental.

Desde pequeño lo habían acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería, sin tener que realizar nada a cambio, y a Hermione la había considerado de su propiedad desde que se había vuelto su esposa. Sin embargo ella no lo había querido nunca, y no era algo que no se supiera, ella siempre había sentido repugnancia por él, a pesar de tener que dormir en la misma cama, y aspirar el mismo aire.

Mientras pasaban los años, esa barrera de odio se había ido desbaratando, hasta convertirse en una amistad, ellos se soportaban el uno al otro por pura costumbre, aún sin sentir amor puro el uno por el otro.

Pero Draco detestaba aquello, nunca, en su vida entera, había tenido problemas para conseguir a las mujeres que quería, aunque solo fueran relaciones de una noche o más, pero solo nocturnas, pues a la única que se le había considerado verdaderamente su novia, había sido a Pansy Parkinson, aunque nunca la hubiera querido. Y Hermione… ella había sido, y seguiría siendo una meta inalcanzable, una chica que nunca caería rendida a sus pies, que nunca le rogaría por una noche en su cama, simplemente, que nunca lo querría mas allá de ser el padre de su hija.

Y aún así, Draco la odiaba por eso, la odiaba por que era la primera vez que se le negaba algo que realmente anhelaba. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se moría por ser una de esas parejas que al llegar la noche se llenan de besos y caricias amorosas, que contemplan a sus hijos con amor, y se aman por ello. De aquellas que cuidan uno del otro siempre, sin importar lo que suceda…

Draco se dio vuelta en la cama y trató de despejar su mente, pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Hermione, o el odioso de Cole… pero lo único que logró fue tener visiones de ellos besándose, de ellos amándose, aunque se remontaran a las lejanas épocas de cuando cursaban el séptimo curso en Hogwarts.

Poco después entró Hermione, cargando una bandeja con la cena.

-Te traje tu plato- dijo con voz amable, colocándolo en la mesita de noche junto a su esposo.

-No tengo hambre, gracias- respondió él de forma fría e insensible, girándose para no verla.

-Tienes que comer algo, sé que luchaste con mortífagos, y tienes que reponer las fuerzas.

-Te dije que no tengo hambre- espetó de mala gana, sin voltear a verla.

Hermione lo miró con enojo y cerró los ojos. No quería pelear en casa de Ron y Emily, pues aunque eran sus amigos, le cohibía estar en una casa ajena.

-Entonces ve y deja el plato en la cocina.- La castaña le dirigió una mirada de molestia, y se encerró en el baño con un portazo. Ella también estaba harta.

Cuantas noches había deseado en silencio estar al lado de Cole, volver a besarlo y a sentir su aliento cálido, y sobre todo, volver a sentirse amada. Y ahora que lo veía, tenía que fingir pues su esposo y su hija se encontraban ahí, impidiendo que hiciera lo que mas anhelaba en esta vida; Estar con la persona que amaba.

La chica abrió el grifo de la tina, y mientras esperaba a que esta se llenara, pensaba en lo feliz que sería ahora si todo aquello no hubiera sucedido, si no hubieran tenido que exponerse a esa estúpida planta…

Sin embargo, si todo no hubiera sucedido, no habría tenido la oportunidad aún de saber que era ser madre, de tener a alguien que lleva tu propia sangre, que viene de ti.

-Si tan solo no hubiera ido a esa expedición- murmuró antes de hundirse en la calidez del agua con olor a violetas.


	6. Celos

**Nota de la Autora: Todos lospersonajes (excepto los que no reconozcan)** son creación del ingenio de J.K. Rowling. Todo lo que sucede aquí es ficticio °-° y no tiene nada qu ver con la realidad 0 (ando medio extraña jeje)

Dejen reviews D

* * *

Capítulo VI

El campo de Quidditch estaba hermoso, el pasto verde contrastaba con el azul del cielo y las montañas, y había apenas una pequeña brisa que jugaba con los cabellos de los 5 jóvenes que caminaban entre la hierba cargando sus escobas, a excepción de una que miraba con ensimismamiento a uno de sus compañeros, y no llevaba ninguna escoba.

-Muy bien…- dijo Cole tirándose al pasto y dejando su escoba al lado.- Ahora solo falta que llegue Shiver con la escoba de Hermione.- La nombrada enrojeció tanto que tuvo que voltear hacia otro lado mientras se sentaba.

-Hermione… una pregunta…- dijo Harry tirándose de espalda al pasto- ¿Sabes volar?

Todos voltearon a ver a la castaña, quien como era costumbre de ella, adoptó una postura un tanto seria, otro presumida, que ocultaba su inseguridad.

-No se mucho de práctica, más que lo que nos ha enseñado Madame Hutch en primer año, sin embargo he leído libros…

-Admítelo, Hermione – interrumpió Ron con tono burlesco- No sabes volar…

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada- Se lo básico, como tomar la escoba, elevarse…

-Pero no sabes volar- volvió a interrumpir el pelirrojo con sorna, a lo cual respondió Hermione pegándole en un brazo.

-Déjala, pelirrojo, tal vez le da vergüenza decir que no sabe volar… no es así- preguntó Haylee. Todos fijaron la vista de nuevo en Hermione, quien no tuvo otra opción más que admitirlo.

-Bueno, está bien, no se volar¿contento?- dijo a Ron con algo de enojo.

-Vas progresando Hermy, ahora solo te falta admitir que no eres la reina del mundo…- Ron recibió otro golpe, ahora mas fuerte, y se soltó riendo.

-Oye, Hermione –dijo de pronto Cole- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a volar?

Se hizo un silencio lleno de curiosidad, mientras Harry, Ron y Haylee intercalaban sus miradas entre los dos jóvenes.

-Ehh… pues, si quieres, pero, no te molesto, digo, primero la escoba y ahora esto… no se…- las palabras comenzaron a revolverse en la boca de Hermione, mientras su cara se tornaba color rojo con una rapidez sorprendente.

-No es ninguna molestia, Hermione.- Cole sonrió a Hermione, dejándola congelada por completo. La chica sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos, para después acelerarse exageradamente.

-Bueno… como quieras…- Hermione respiró hondo y se calmó, volviendo a ser la misma- … ¿Y ustedes en que se fijan?- preguntó extrañada, pues tanto Harry, como Ron y Haylee miraban hacia el cielo con asombro. Volteó hacia donde ellos, y vio que era lo que llamaba su atención; Shiver se acercaba rápidamente con un paquete largo y delgado entre sus patas.

-Ah, miren va llegando Shiver…y si, trae la escoba.- En efecto, Shiver se posó a unos metros de ellos y dejó la caja con la escoba en el pasto, para después acercarse a Cole, y extenderle una de sus patas para entregarle una pequeña nota que decía lo siguiente:

"_Hola, Cole. Me da gusto saber de ti. Por supuesto que te puedo mandar la nimbus, no se para que la quieras, pero si la necesitas, ahí la tienes. Cuídate, nos vemos pronto. _

_Tu padre"_

-Bueno, ahora si podremos comenzar el entrenamiento, no se si ustedes quieran ir volando de mientras que le explico a Hermione todo esto…-

dijo Cole mirando a los demás.

-Está bien, pero no se tarden mucho- aceptó Harry de buena manera, ya que sabía que enseñarle a Hermione a volar no sería tan fácil como enseñarla a realizar una poción o un embrujo.

Ron, Haylee y él subieron a sus escobas, y se elevaron por los aires, hasta que se convirtieron en unos seres diminutos que volaban en el cielo azul.

-Muy bien, Hermy¿si te puedo llamar así?- Hermione asintió ante la notable vergüenza del chico al haberle llamado de esa forma- vamos a empezar por lo básico, que es montarse en la escoba…

Ambos se levantaron y cada uno tomó su escoba (Hermione tardó un poco mas pues tuvo que sacarla de su envoltorio) y se colocaron uno en frente del otro.

-Coloca tus manos en el mango de la escoba…- La castaña obedeció, y rodeó el mango con las manos.- hum, me parece que si la tomas así, perderás el equilibrio… mira, coloca esta mano así…- Cole tomó una de las manos de Hermione, quien sintió como si algo hubiera dado un brinco en su interior, y la colocó al frente de la otra- y de esta forma, tendrás mas apoyo en el mango.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras Cole explicaba lo básico a Hermione, Haylee Ron y Harry sobrevolaban en el área, disfrutando de la fresca brisa que les acariciaba las mejillas.

-Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto- Dijo Harry una vez que se detuvieron cerca de uno de los aros.

-¿Ver qué?- preguntó Haylee bostezando y estirándose, dando un parecido enorme con un gato que recién se levantaba.

-Que a Hermione le gustara otra persona que no fuera Krum…- Sin embargo, tras haberlo dicho volteó a ver rápidamente a Ron, quien parecía no escucharlos, pues observaba atentamente a Cole y Hermione.-… Pero no lo digas a Ron- agregó en voz mas baja- él estuvo intentando salir con ella todo este año, pero nunca lo consiguió-

-Vaya…- Haylee dio una rápida vuelta al área de anotación mientras contemplaba el hermoso paisaje- En Hogwarts tienen un paisaje envidiable- murmuró para si misma, pero al ver que Harry la observaba, se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Quieres conocer los cambiadores?- propuso Harry acercándose a ella.

-Está bien- aceptó la rubia con otra sonrisa.

Avanzaron en el aire con rumbo a los cambiadores de Gryffindor, pero al darse cuenta de que Ron no los seguía, detuvo el paso.- ¿Es acaso que el Pelirrojo no nos va a acompañar?

-Déjalo, creo que estará ocupado el resto de la mañana vigilándolos.

Haylee se rió suavemente y siguió avanzando. Estas personas eran completamente diferentes a cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes.

Cuando se aproximaron a los cambiadores de Gryffindor, Harry le indicó a Haylee que tenía que descender de la escoba para poder entrar, ya que se encontraban al nivel del suelo. Al bajar esta de su escoba, Harry no pudo evitar observarla de arriba abajo, lo cual era de esperarse, ya que el cuerpo de esa chica no tenía nada que envidiarle al de una modelo muggle profesional.

-Éstos son los camerinos de Gryffindor- indicó Harry tras abrir una puerta de piedra.

Dentro había varios estantes en los cuales se encontraban pequeños trofeos que ellos mismos elaboraban tras ganar un partido, también había unas bancas de madera y un pizarrón donde antiguamente Oliver Wood, y ahora Harry, anotaban las estrategias que debían de seguir en cada partido.

Al fondo se podían observar varias duchas y unos cuantos aparatos de ejercicio muggles que había conseguido Harry de su primo Dudley (cuando los tomó de su casa aún conservaban la envoltura, pues su primo ni de chiste hubiera durado mas de 1 minuto en esos aparatos) y donde ellos se ponían en forma para poder tener mayor facilidad en el partido.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Haylee al entrar- En el Colegio solo teníamos un locker y una ducha para todos…

-¿Estabas en el equipo de Quidditch?

-Estuve en 2° grado, pero me harté de todas mis compañeras, pues como eran del equipo de Quidditch se creían mejores que las demás.

-¿Era de mujeres tu colegio?- inquirió Harry con curiosidad.

-No, pero los hombres pocas veces se interesaban en el Quidditch- Harry quedó asombrado ante aquel comentario. ¿Hombres desinteresados del Quidditch? Eso era casi imposible.

-¿Entonces qué deporte practicaban?

-El fútbol muggle, que a mi gusto, es estúpido y sin sentido. Ellos decían que el soccer los hacía tener mejor condición que volar encima de una escoba y cargar una pelota, que eso era solo para niñas.

Harry seguía asombrado. Eso era casi una ofensa para él, pues nunca había destacado en ningún deporte hasta descubrir el Quidditch.- Es tan extraño… creo que no podré jugar nunca más- dijo con un tono melodramático, provocando que la chica se riera

-No seas exagerado, eso no significa que el Quidditch sea un deporte para niñas¿O acaso tú te sientes como niña?

-¡No!-

-Ah, entonces dejemos la opinión de esos estúpidos atrás… prefiero tu opinión a la de ellos…- esas últimas palabras escaparon de la boca de Haylee sin querer, sorprendiendo a Harry.- Esto… lo siento- Haylee estaba sonrojada- Creo que pensé en voz alta…

-Vaya… no importa- Harry sonrió y sintió como algo se revolvía en su interior. ¿Sería acaso que esa chica le empezaba a agradar más de lo normal?

En el campo de Quidditch, Hermione intentaba una y otra vez ascender sin lograrlo del todo bien; la primera vez había despegado con fuerza y había perdido el equilibrio, la segunda no había pronunciado las palabras claramente y la escoba oscilaba bruscamente, por lo cual de nuevo había perdido el equilibrio.

Cole la apoyaba cada que eso sucedía, sin embargo Hermione comenzaba a perder la fe.

-Ya no quiero intentarlo- dijo a Cole tras caer al suelo por tercera vez- Creo que hay cosas para las que se nace y para las que no…-

Cole le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a levantarse-Una vez mas, si te caes desistiremos por hoy y continuaremos otro día, si no, seguiremos volando y te compraré algún premio.

La castaña se sonrojó de nuevo y volteó hacia el cielo, notando la mirada de odio que le dirigía Ron.- No… no tienes que molestarte…- balbuceó, intentando ignorar la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Ya te he dicho que no es una molestia, Hermy. Un premio siempre es un buen incentivo para hacer algo¿o no?

-Hmm… bueno, pero no quiero que te pases como lo has hecho con esta escoba, y ya te dije… en cuanto tenga dinero te la voy a pagar.

El chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.- Como lo digas…- aceptó, aunque si eso sucediera, estaba seguro que compraría algo para ella con ese dinero.

Hermione subió de nuevo a la escoba y dijo las palabras para subir. Lentamente comenzó a elevarse, hasta ascender a dos metros del piso, donde Cole la observaba con alegría.

-Ahora inclínate ligeramente hacia delante, e intenta dar una vuelta sin caerte, en seguida te sigo.

-Bue..bueno- Hermione se sujetó fuertemente del mango de la escoba y llevó su cuerpo hacia delante, logrando avanzar unos metros más hacia delante. Pronto comenzó a agarrar confianza y avanzó un par de metros más, hasta que por fin cruzó medio campo de golpe.

- Lo conseguiste- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, que rápidamente reconoció como la de Ron.

-Sí, Cole es muy buen maestro… mira, aquí viene- En efecto, Cole se aproximaba a ellos lentamente.

-Felicidades, Hermy, lo conseguiste- Ron dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar como la llamaba, y de nuevo una oleada de celos lo invadió.- Mañana al despertar verás tu premio.

-Muchas gracias, Cole, pero todo se debe a que tú eres un excelente profesor- dijo Hermione algo azorada, mirando hacia abajo y con las mejillas encendidas.

-Y tú una excelente aprendiz¿o tú que opinas Ron?

-Aja- Ron estaba colerizado, y lo único que atinó a decir fue ese monosílabo, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse rápidamente de ellos dos.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?- preguntó Cole algo preocupado de que en el primer día en esa escuela hubiera hecho malas migas.

-No te preocupes, es que Ron me cela como si me tratara de su hermana menor o algo así, y como no acostumbro estar con otras personas que no sean ellos…

Cole la miró preocupado y se mordió el labio, pero Hermione le dio una sonrisa que logró que el chico se sintiera de nuevo alegre, y juntos bajaron al terreno para ir a descansar un rato.

Buscaron una sombra cerca del lago, y se sentaron a contemplarlo. A Hermione aún le temblaban manos y piernas, y el cambio de altura la había mareado un poco, por lo cual el roble fue lo mejor que pudieron encontrar para descansar.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Hogwarts hasta ahora?- preguntó Hermione cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos.

-Me parece que no podría haber encontrado un colegio tan acorde a mí.- Respondió Cole contemplando a su compañera.

Aunque era muy pronto para saberlo, presentía que su amistad hacia ella se convertiría en algo más al pasar del tiempo, pues Hermione era el tipo de persona que le atraía a Cole; linda, inteligente, decidida y sobre todo, buena persona.

Hermione suspiró y abrió los ojos, descubriendo a Cole observándola, lo cual hizo que su estómago se revolviera de nuevo y sintiera como si le hubieran echado agua caliente en el rostro.

-Espero que no te moleste que te lo diga, Hermione, pero eres la chica mas linda que he conocido hasta ahora.- Dijo Cole con algo de cohibición, mirando el lago fijamente, y sintiendo como tras esa frase, su corazón había latido con fuerza, como si hubiera dado un giro.

Sin embargo, esas palabras habían tenido un alto impacto en Hermione, quien sentía que se le salía el corazón de tan rápido que latía, y escuchaba una y otra vez esas palabras en su cabeza, como si tuvieran eco.

-Ehh… pues… yo…- Las palabras se hicieron nudo en su garganta, y Cole la miró con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-No esperaba una respuesta- dijo para tranquilizarla- Es solo que quise decirte lo que pensaba. Eso es todo, no te preocupes.

-Eh, muchas gracias…- La castaña no sabía que mas decir, pero Cole lo comprendió y no volvió a observarla en lo que restó del día.

Llegada la noche, Hermione aún seguía escuchando esas palabras en su cabeza, lo cual la ponía de un humor bastante alegre, y provocó que en todo el día la sonrisa no se borrara de su rostro.

Tanto Ron, como Harry y Haylee notaron aquello, sin embargo la única que pudo saber a que se debía fue la rubia, la cual decidió que no diría absolutamente nada ni a Harry ni a Ron. Preferiría que todo sucediera como estaba previsto, después de todo, ella ya sabía que todo esto sucedería.

El despertador muggle sonó a las 6:10 de la mañana, despertando a Hermione de los sueños tan bonitos que había tenido. Se estiró y restregó sus ojos, para después incorporarse. Se asomó por la ventana y observó el día. Al parecer las nubes habían desplazado al sol del día anterior, pero aún así no se desanimó. Caminó hacia la mesita de noche, y con sorpresa se percató de que había un pequeño obsequio al lado de su despertador.

Con alegría lo tomó y lo abrió. Tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era…


	7. Sentimientos Guardados

**Todos los personajes en esta historia son obra del ingenio de JK Rowling, y solo los que no reconozcan son míos D**

**Dejen Reviews, espero que les guste el chap **

* * *

Capítulo VII

La nieve caía lentamente sobre las montañas, tiñendo a su paso el paisaje de un blanco uniforme, que llenaba a quien lo observaba de una paz tan reconfortante, haciendo que todos se olvidaran por unos momentos de que se encontraban en medio de una sangrienta guerra, y que tenían el tesoro que el enemigo tanto ansiaba; Samantha.

-Sigo preguntándome como lograron saber que vivíamos en Elm's Street, si habíamos hecho un _Fidelius_ con Potter, pues dudo que él les haya dicho algo.- Draco se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación que les habían asignado a él y a Hermione para dormir, y Hermione lo observaba mientras se ponía el camisón para dormir. Ambos habían bajado la guardia tras un rato, logrando que su humor mejorara un poco.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, Draco. Y me preocupa que, de la manera que descubrieron que vivíamos ahí, nos encuentren aquí, y pongamos en peligro la vida de Ron, Emily, y sobre todo el pequeño David.- Hermione se abstuvo de nombrar a los demás, pues hubiera tenido que mencionar a Cole, quien entre ellos dos era por lo general el motivo del inicio de una pelea.

-Hay algo, o alguien alrededor nuestro que, o está bajo un _Imperius,_ o está filtrando información a nuestras espaldas.

-Posiblemente, pero ¿Cómo saber quién?-

Ese era el punto… ¿Cómo? Si supieran como les era informado a los Mortífagos, tal vez todo sería diferente, pues simplemente se anularía aquel medio, pero no lo conocían, y eso era lo que complicaba el asunto.

Draco se recostó y se tapó, mientras observaba a su esposa ponerse el montón de cremas nocturnas que solía usar.

-Voy a la cocina por agua… ¿Gustas algo?- preguntó Hermione, volteando hacia el rubio, quien se sobresaltó al ser descubierto mirándola.

-No, no gracias…- Draco se volteó y se tapó hasta la cabeza, haciéndose ovillo. Hermione se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, pues la madera crujía a cada paso suyo, y temió despertar a David o a Samantha. La casa estaba en penumbras, y la única luz provenía de la cocina. Hermione caminó con cautela, pero su rostro denotó el alivio que sintió al ver que era Cole quien estaba ahí.

-Hola Hermy- dijo Cole en voz baja, por si Draco venía detrás de ella no lo escuchara llamarla de esa forma.

Hermione se sonrojó al oírlo llamarla así, y le sonrió abiertamente.- Hola Cole¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero tú has preguntado primero, así que responderé. Vine… por…- Cole buscó con la mirada algo que explicara su estancia en la cocina, pues en realidad él había bajado por que conocía la arraigada costumbre de Hermione de bajar por agua a altas horas de la noche- Un bote de helado- Tomó un bote vacío que tenía a su lado, pensando que era de helado, y lo mostró a Hermione, quien soltó una pequeña risita.

-Cole, eso es un bote de formula para bebés…- dijo sonriendo. Comenzaba a imaginar el por qué de que Cole estuviera ahí.

-Ah, es cierto. Que chistoso, jeje…- Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, en el cual no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos uno al otro.

-Hermione, necesito platicar contigo…- dijo Cole rompiendo el silencio.

-Pero aquí nos escucharán…-

-No si utilizamos un _Silencius_ en las paredes.- El chico dijo el hechizo, y la puerta, así como las paredes quedaron silenciadas.

Hermione apareció dos sillas, y las colocó una al lado de la otra, indicándole a Cole que se sentara en una de ellas.

-Bueno, para empezar, quisiera decirte que te he extrañado como no tienes idea, y que me alegro mucho de que estén bien tú y Samantha- Hermione iba a decir algo, pero Cole se puso un dedo en la boca, indicándole que guardara silencio, por lo cual se contuvo.- Y también, quiero recordarte nuestra promesa, por que, lo creas o no… Yo te sigo esperando.-

Hermione sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante las últimas palabras del chico, quien lo miraba con tanta ternura, que sintió que de un momento a otro se soltaría llorando. Y así lo hizo. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, y resbaló lentamente por su mejilla, hasta toparse con la mano del chico, la cual la secó del rostro de Hermione.

-No llores, mi Hermione, no quiero que tu cara esté triste.

-Cole, no sabes lo que he llorado en las noches por ti, esperaba tan ansiosamente que me dijeras esto, pues temía que tanto tiempo te hubiera alejado de mí, y veo con toda la alegría del mundo que no es así, que sigues a mi lado, y eso me llena de una felicidad tan enorme… como el amor que aún siento por ti.

Cole la tomó entre sus brazos, y la abrazó contra sí, acariciando con una mano su ondulado cabello.- Me alegra tanto oír esas palabras salir de tu bella boca, pues me has dado con ellas la fuerza y la voluntad para seguirte esperando el tiempo que sea necesario, con tal de volver a estar junto a ti…- Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y sin preocuparse por si alguien pudiera entrar en ese momento a la cocina, sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, que se hizo cada vez mas profundo, pues en él descargaban todo el dolor y el sufrimiento del que habían sido víctimas por tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, ambos fueron lo suficientemente racionales, para saber que no debían de pasar a la siguiente etapa de ese beso, pues si eran descubiertos les conllevaría a varios y serios problemas, por lo cual tras unos minutos se separaron por completo, y llorando con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad, Hermione y Cole subieron a sus respectivas recámaras.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Draco al entrar Hermione a la habitación, y al ver que lagrimas surcaban su rostro, la miró preocupado.- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras?

-Me tardé por que me quedé pensando en Samantha, y todos los riesgos a la que la estamos exponiendo- mintió.- Y eso es lo que me sucede, que estoy muy preocupada por ella…

Draco la miró, sin sospechar que, por primera vez en sus años de matrimonio, Hermione le mentía sobre algo que, de saberlo él, le hubiera ocasionado severos problemas.

Hermione evitó mirar directamente a los ojos a Draco, pues a pesar de que a él no lo quería más que como a un amigo, y a Cole lo amaba, sentía que aquello había sido equivalente a un engaño. Se recostó de su lado de la cama, y se tapó con las cobijas, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la cocina minutos antes, y sintiéndose llena de ánimo para seguir adelante.

…

Al día siguiente lo primero que escucharon los huéspedes de los Weasleys, fueron los berridos del pequeño David, pues al parecer Samantha le había dado una galleta que mordía.

-¡Samantha!- la regañaba Hermione, tomándola de un brazo bruscamente- ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!-

-No sabía que era una galleta que mordía mami, en verdad, yo quería darle una galleta normal…- Samantha fingió llorar, sin embargo Hermione la conocía perfectamente, para saber que, ni estaba llorando en realidad, y que si le había dado las galletas, sabiendo que mordían.

-Vamos con Papá, para que le digas lo que hiciste. Y vete olvidando de que te compraré otro juguete que agreda…-

Samantha miró a su mamá con los ojos como platos, pues sabía que Draco la castigaría por hacer maldades como esa, aunque generalmente, él era el que le compraba aquellos juguetes.

Emily mientras tanto había dado una galleta de verdad al pequeño, y lo cargaba en su regazo.

-Hermione, de paso ¿podrías despertar a los demás, y decirles que el desayuno está listo?

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo subo a decirles.

Tras dejar a Samantha con Draco, quien la regañó y al igual que Hermione, le prohibió los juguetes agresivos que tanto le gustaban, se dirigió a la recámara de Haylee y Harry, encontrándolos a ambos profundamente dormidos.

-Haylee, Harry¡despierten!- los llamo desde la puerta, golpeándola con los nudillos, hasta conseguir que la rubia abriera los ojos.- Está listo el desayuno, dice Emily que ya bajen.

-Ahora bajamos. Por cierto¿Por qué lloraba David?, me despertó con sus bramidos, y me dejó sin ganas de tener hijos…

Hermione rió- Sam le dio una galleta que muerde a quien intenta comérsela.

-Vaya, se parece a mí de pequeña.

La castaña salió del cuarto, y se dirigió al de Ron, a quien encontró ya poniéndose la camisa. Le sorprendía lo que podía cambiar una persona al tener la responsabilidad de un matrimonio, pues cuando estaban chicos, ni cuando esperar que Ronald Weasley se despertara antes de que lo llamaran, o sonara el despertador, lo que sucediera primero.

Finalmente, fue a la recámara donde dormía Cole, y al verlo así, dormido, con el cabello desacomodado sobre su almohada, y con esa expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro, no fue capaz de resistirse a despertarlo de la manera antigua. Silenció la puerta mentalmente, pues no llevaba su varita, cerró la puerta con un hechizo que el _Alohomora_ no pudiera abrir, y se acercó a él, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico, mientras pasaba su otra mano por su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, hasta que el chico abrió los ojos, impresionándose con lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Cole la tomó de la parte de atrás del cuello, y la acercó para besarla tiernamente, a lo cual Hermione no opuso resistencia alguna, al contrario, se recostó a su lado, sin dejarlo de besar suavemente.

Cole la tomó de la cintura, acercándola contra él, y después pasó su mano desde sus hombros, bajando por la curvatura de su cintura, y llegando a su cadera, la cual sujetó firmemente, pegándola aún más contra él, y logrando un contacto entre sus partes más íntimas.

Hermione sintió aquello como un choque de electricidad, pues llevaba años deseando aquel momento, pues aunque estaba casada con Draco, nunca habían tenido alguna relación íntima, a excepción de aquella vez en el lago. Y, sin oponerse a todo aquello, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Cole, acariciando su cabello, y enredándolo en sus dedos.

Aquel beso de "buenos días" comenzaba a intensificarse, pues sus lenguas se buscaron furiosamente, hasta hacer contacto, y unirse una con la otra entrelazándose, y excitando a ambos cuerpos, quienes comenzaban a sentir que toda esa ropa era un estorbo.

Pero, de nuevo la razón reinó ante ambos, y cuando comenzaron a sentir que aquello iba volviéndose cada vez demasiado, pararon, pues sabían que levantarían sospechas si ninguno de los dos bajaba, y la puerta de la recámara donde se encontraba Cole estaba cerrada con hechizo.

-Te amo- dijo Hermione en un susurro a Cole, besándolo de nuevo, para después levantarse y acomodarse lo que no estuviera en su lugar- Y, por cierto, a está listo el desayuno.

Cole sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa.- Ahora mismo bajo, solamente me pondré la bata.

-De acuerdo.- Hermione salió de la habitación, para toparse con unos ojos grises, cuyo dueño acababa de salir del cuarto de baño, y al ver a Hermione salir de la recámara de Cole, brillaron con enojo.

-¿Qué hacías en la recámara de Boyd?- preguntó fríamente, provocándole escalofríos a Hermione.

-Emily me pidió que les dijera que el desayuno estaba listo.- respondió la castaña, y no mentía, simplemente no había revelado toda la información.

-Hmm…- Draco bajó las escaleras, seguido de Hermione, y ambos entraron al comedor, donde se encontraban ya Harry, Ron, Emily, Haylee, Samantha y David.

-¿Y Cole?- preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione.

-Dijo que nada mas se ponía su bata y bajaba- contestó la castaña, sentándose al lado de su esposo, quien con la sola mención del anterior, había mostrado una cara de profundo enojo.

Apenas iba a decir Harry algo relativo a la bata, cuando una lechuza se posó en la ventana golpeándola con el pico. Haylee se apresuró a abrirla, y recibir a la lechuza, notando con cierto temor que se trataba de una lechuza negra, como las de la mansión Malfoy.

-¡Jillian!- exclamó Samantha, saltando de su silla.

Draco reconoció de inmediato esa lechuza, era de su madre, Narcissa Malfoy.

-¡Samantha!- dijo elevando la voz- ¿De quién es esa carta?- preguntó con agresividad.

La niña miró asustada a su padre, y con un hilo de voz, dijo la respuesta de todas las preguntas que anteriormente se habían formulado en la cabeza de sus padres, y la cual dejó a todos helados.

-De mi abuela, Narcissa…-


	8. Regalos

Capítulo 8

Después de llegar del campo de Quidditch, Ron tenía un humor de perros, pues sabía que Cole tenía muchas mas oportunidades de estar con Hermione que las que él había tenido, lo cual le hacía sentirse profundamente celoso.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que Harry acababa de entrar a la Sala Común.

-¿Qué tal los nuevos compañeros?- preguntó el chico tirándose sobre un sillón, y quitándose los zapatos.

Ron volteó a verlo, y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- No lo sé, no los conozco bien aún.- dijo con voz queda.

-Cole parece buena persona, y Haylee…-Harry se quedó callado por unos segundos- Ella es bastante agradable… y tiene muy buen sentido del humor, aparte de que es muy bonita…

Ron lo miró incrédulo y por primera vez desde que los había dejado en el campo, sonrió burlesco.

-Te gusta Payns, ¿cierto?- preguntó con burla

Harry no respondió inmediatamente, pues él mismo no se había hecho aquella pregunta, aunque inmediatamente supo la respuesta.- Quizá suene muy adelantado, pues la acabo de conocer, pero me agrada demasiado y posiblemente en unos días la quiera más de lo que algún día llegué a querer a Cho.

-Vaya… no pensé que fueras tan enamoradizo. Pareces bruja…- Ron se rió de su propio comentario, mientras que Harry lo miraba extrañado.

Fue entonces cuando Harry tocó el tema prohibido.- Para enamoradizas, dile a Hermione, por que ella si parece que se está derritiendo por Cole. ¿O no?

Ron escuchó aquello como una sentencia en contra suya, y se limitó a contestar un "No sé" frío y seco, el cual Harry tomó por normal, teniendo en cuenta que Ron era un celoso de primera.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Harry unos minutos después, volteando hacia Ron, quien estaba recostado en el sillón de enfrente, dándole la espalda.

-Las 9:30- contestó el pelirrojo, sin darse vuelta.

-¿Vamos a cenar?- preguntó Harry, sentándose y estirándose.

-Ve tú, yo tengo bastante sueño ya, aparte de que no quiero hacer mal tercio- dijo Ron mirándolo con el rabillo de los ojos. Harry le dio una ligera patada en la espalda, y riéndose, salió de la sala.

En el Comedor se topó con Hermione, Cole y Haylee, quienes platicaban animadamente acerca de los hechizos que hacían que el techo del Gran Comedor cambiara dependiendo del clima que imperara a las afueras.

-¡Harry!- Cole le hizo una seña, y el chico se acercó a ellas, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola.. veo que se me adelantaron a cenar.- dijo con un tono alegre mientras se acercaba una fuente de ensalada y ponía un poco en su plato.

-Tú y Ron comenzaban a tardarse- observó Hermione sin notar que Harry venía solo

-Es cierto, ¿Dónde está el Pelirrojo?- preguntó Haylee mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

Hermione levantó la cabeza ante la mención del pelirrojo, a lo cual Harry respondió con tranquilidad- Dijo que tenía sueño y que iba a acostarse temprano.

-Vaya… bueno,-Hermione alejó su plato de ella, al igual que Haylee- Creo que llegaste demasiado tarde, me ha ganado el sueño y aún me falta de enseñarle la torre de astronomía a Haylee, por lo cual temo que te tendremos que dejar.

-No importa, al fin y al cabo que no me perderé de regreso.-

-Yo me quedo con él, quiero platicar acerca del Quidditch…-Dijo Cole sin mirar directamente a Hermione, la cual se sintió un poco dolida por el hecho, pero no dijo nada.

-Está bien- Aceptó Haylee tomando a Hermione de la mano- Nosotras charlaremos de cosas de mujeres…- ¡Sayounara!

Las chicas salieron del comedor, dejando a Cole y a Harry con el resto de sus compañeros, quienes parecían no prestarles mucha atención.

-Oye, Harry, quería preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que se lo digas a Hermione.

-Si, dime.

-¿Le gusta Weasley?

Harry rió ante esa pregunta. Había descubierto al chico.- Claro que no… ¿Ron se ha mostrado celoso en la mañana?

-Bueno… si, un poco. Pero no quiero enemistarme con él, bueno, es mi primer día y no quiero hacer enemigos…- Cole revolvió su comida con el tenedor, mientras Harry lo observaba con una sonrisa enorme.

-Pues no te preocupes, Ron es muy celoso, pero no pasa de ser celos, y respecto a Herm, ella solo quiere a Ron como me quiere a mi; como sus mejores amigos.

-Me alegra saberlo… No se si sea bueno decírlo, pero creo que ella me agrada más que cualquier otra chica.

-Y creeme, tú le agradas.

Cole se animó al oír aquellas palabras, y se sintió con más ánimos de darle un obsequio a su amiga.- Otra pregunta… ¿Hay algo que Hermione quiera comprarse, que les haya comentado que quería?

-Ahora que lo mencionas… lleva varias semanas hablando de que quisiera tener unos pasadores para el cabello, creo que has notado que tiene bastante…

-Claro que sí…- Cole se mordió el labio, mientras pensaba en como conseguir unos pasadores para ella…-¿Le gustan las mariposas?

-Sí, creo que es algo que le gusta mucho, después de los gatos…- Harry metió un pedazo de carne en la boca mientras observaba a Cole que parecía pensar en algo. Cuando por fin pudo pasarse el bocado, retiró el plato y se limpió con una servilleta.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó a Cole, quien parecía muy adentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Si, claro.- El castaño se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia la puerta del comedor.

-Si quieres, le puedo dejar yo mismo los pasadores a Hermione cuando se los quieras dar, tengo una capa invisible.

Cole se sorprendió ante aquella mención, pero asintió con la cabeza.- Acompáñame a mi recámara para dártelos.

···

Al día siguiente, los 16 alumnos desayunaban en el comedor, cuando Mc. Gonagall entró por las grandes puertas de roble, logrando que a su paso el comedor se sumiera en un silencio que denotaba el respeto que los alumnos le tenían a aquella maestra.

-Buenos días a todos. Quisiera decirles que sus horarios estarán en sus respectivos pupitres del Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, clase que empieza a las 9, o sea en 10 minutos, por lo cual les pido que desayunen rápidamente, pues los quiero puntuales con el profesor Remus Lupin.- después de decir aquellas palabras, se sentó en la mesa de los profesores, que estaba conformada solamente por el recién nombrado Remus Lupin, el profesor Snape, Flitwick, y Mc. Gonagall.

-¿Creen que nos vayan a dar alguna materia nueva?- preguntó Ron a Harry y a Hermione, pues eran los únicos que conocían completamente al profesorado.

-Pues por lo menos hoy no, por que no hay ningún rostro nuevo, y que no sepamos que imparte.- dijo Hermione retirando su plato de avena.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Draco, Pansy y Jack criticaban, como siempre, a los alumnos de las demás casas, en especial a Hermione y Harry, sin tomar en cuenta que Haylee se había sentado con ellos esa mañana.

-Espero que este año expulsen a Potter, o por lo menos que le pase algo tan grave que tenga que estar en San Mungo una buena temporada.

-No es nada que no pueda pasar, Parkinson, recuerda que Potter pasa la mitad del año en la enfermería y la otra mitad castigado.- dijo Draco riendo con burla, sin notar la mirada de odio que le dirigía su prima.

-¿Qué te sucede, Payns? ¿Acaso no te agrada que hablemos así de Potter?- preguntó Pansy, mirando la expresión en la cara de la rubia.

-Posiblemente. En realidad me nausea estar sentada aquí con ustedes, pues no han hecho algo que no sea criticar a la gente por cosas que yo considero, inútiles de criticar. Y mas bien me parece que están celosos de que ellos consigan triunfar y brillar por encima de ustedes, lo cual afecta al estúpido orgullo de serpientes que tienen.

-Y a mi me parece, que a ti te agrada Potter…-Pansy evadió el comentario de Haylee, pues no había encontrado forma de debatirlo.

-Y, si me agrada ¿Te afecta en algo?- Haylee comenzaba a enfadarse de aquella joven, que no hacía nada mas productivo que molestar a la gente.

-Ya basta, dejen de discutir, ¿quieren?- Ordenó Draco levantándose de la mesa.- Haylee, ven, necesito hablar contigo.

La rubia asintió y se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de odio hacia la chica de cabello negro.

Salieron del comedor, y se dirigieron a un pasillo alejado, para que nadie escuchara lo que platicaran.

-¿Te gusta Potter?- Inquirió Draco sin rodeos.

-Me agrada, es amigable, lindo… -Haylee comprendió de inmediato, por la expresión que se había formado en la cara de su primo, que había hablado mas de lo debido.- No les vayas a decir a mis padres, por favor.

-No se los diré, no te preocupes, pero quiero que te quede claro, que aunque te guste, no voy a dejar de odiarlo, es mas, voy a pasar a odiarlo aún mas pues si te llegara a hacer algo, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda suceder. Solamente te pido, que seas muy discreta con ese asunto cuando estés en mi casa, pues mi madre no soportaría saber que tienes algo con Potter y no dudaría en decírselo a tus padres.

-Lo seré Draco, conozco a nuestra familia, y se que, tanto tus padres, como los míos, tratan de imponernos algo que nosotros no deseamos…

-Entonces, queda todo arreglado. Eres la única pariente que tengo cuerda, y no pienso echarte a perder la vida.

Haylee abrazó a Draco, justo cuando una Lechuza blanca como la nieve se aproximaba a ellos, dejándole una nota en el brazo a Haylee.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Draco, sin embargo no fue necesario que su prima respondiera, pues al ver la cara de felicidad que ponía, supuso que era de Harry.- Quita esa cara de estúpida y vamos a clases- Le dijo con burla, lo cual le llevó a recibir un golpe de parte de Haylee quien, entre avergonzada y feliz, lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas.

-Vamos, pues.

Cuando llegaron al Aula, el profesor aún no había llegado, lo cual les dio tiempo de acomodarse en sus lugares con calma, los cuales estaban, para mala suerte de Haylee, cerca de Pansy y lejos de Harry.

-Draco… ¿no podemos sentarnos en otro lugar?...

-Pero aquí no estamos a la vista del profesor.- replicó Draco mirándola con extrañeza.

-Bueno, eso sí, pero digamos que tu amiguita Parkinson no me cae del todo bien…

-Hmm, aún así, no hay lugares mas lejos de ella.

-¿Cerca de con Potter?- preguntó Haylee esperanzada, pero la sola mirada de Draco le dio a entender que esa opción no era viable.- Bueno pues, quedémonos en este lugar, pero que conste que si esa tipa me dirige la palabra, no se como reaccionaré.

-Vale.


	9. Discusión

Capítulo 9

Draco, Hermione, y todos los demás huéspedes y habitantes de la residencia Weasley, empacaban rápidamente las pertenencias que les fueran necesarias para algunos días en Grimmauld Place, pues ahora que los Mortífagos sabían en dónde se encontraban, era bastante peligroso (aún con un _Fidelius_) permanecer en aquel lugar. Sobretodo para la pequeña y asustada Samantha, que no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía.

-Cada uno irá en sus respectivos autos- Ordenó Ron, cerrando la puerta mágicamente.- Pero Samantha irá en el auto con mayor protección- La niña miró a Ron sin comprender.

-Pero, Tío Ron, ¿Por qué no puedo ir con Mami y Papi?

Hermione se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos delicadamente- Por que, mira… ¿Te acuerdas que te expliqué que ahorita hay mucha gente mala?- la pequeña asintió.- Pues esa gente mala nos busca por que somos buenos, y los niños pequeños como tú, o David, deben de llevar mayor protección.

-Está bien…- Samantha le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, y se dirigió a la camioneta de Harry, que era la de mayor blindaje por su alto puesto de auror.-Nos vemos mas tarde.

Subieron a David a la camioneta y, tras asegurarse que no había ningún mortífago que los siguiera, cada uno subió a su respectivo auto (Cole iba solo) y se dirigieron hacia el sur de Londres, donde se localizaba el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

En el auto, Hermione no dejaba de pensar en sus últimos encuentros con Cole, pues hacía demasiado tiempo que no se había encontrado en situaciones parecidas, y aunque ya se había acostumbrado a su vida pasiva donde no daba ni recibía más que el amor de su hija, había extrañado esa forma de amar.

-Hermione, ¿crees que Samantha sospeche algo?- La pregunta de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos, y sin comprender en principio la pregunta que su esposo le hacía, lo miró con gesto dudoso.

-Ehm… no lo creo, ella cree que nos persiguen a todos, y dudo que crea que ella es el objetivo que tienen los Mortífagos.

Draco gruñó. Normalmente al tocar ese tema, Hermione se tornaba tensa y preocupada, sin embargo en este momento parecía no percatarse del serio problema, como si se encontrara en una nube, lejos de aquel universo de problemas. Y Draco sabía a que se debía aquella nube.

-¿Estás pensando en él, verdad?- Hermione se sobresaltó al oír aquella pregunta, o más bien, aquella insinuación.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mira Hermione, no me engañas, llevo 10 años viviendo contigo, y sé cuando estás pensando en otras cosas que te distraen, así que no intentes hacerme creer que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando.- La voz de Draco era firme, sin embargo no parecía enojado, mas bien eran celos lo que dejaba notar su voz.

-Simplemente me alegra haberlo visto después de tanto tiempo. Es todo. ¿Contento?- Hermione lo miró indignada. Siempre terminaban discutiendo, y en ese momento era lo que menos deseaba.

-No,- Hermione se sobresaltó ante esa respuesta- sé que no me estás diciendo la verdad. Hay algo entre tú y él, y se nota aunque lo quieran esconder.- Draco seguía sin subir el tono, pero se notaba aún más celoso y ligeramente enfadado.

-Mira, Draco Malfoy- Dijo Hermione subiendo la voz- Cole es, y será mí mejor y más querido amigo, quieras o no, y no voy a dejar que tus celos infundados terminen con una de mis más apreciadas amistades.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy celoso?- replicó el rubio sin mirarla a los ojos.- Lo único, es que como mi esposa que eres, te estoy exigiendo que me seas fiel…

-¿En algún momento te he estado engañando?- espetó Hermione tensándose aún mas.- Dime, ¿me has visto con alguna otra persona?

-No te he visto, pero sé que andas con Boyd, es algo que ninguno de los dos son capaces de ocultar- respondió Draco, subiendo la voz, convirtiendo aquello en una guerra de quién hablaba mas alto- Todas las miradas, las sonrisas, ustedes ocultan algo, ¡y te exijo que me lo digas!

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que no te oculto nada?!-Hermione cruzó los brazos, y volteó hacia la ventana. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y miraba con odio el paisaje.

-Entonces veo que no quieres cooperar- Draco la miró con coraje, y aunque no lo reconociera, con celos.- En ese caso ya no te haré preguntas, pero eso sí. Te prohíbo que lo sigas frecuentando.

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La castaña volteó a ver a Draco llena de ira, y con un hechizo no verbal, el auto se detuvo bruscamente, ocasionando que ambos se agitaran en sus asientos.

-¡Por dios, Hermione! ¿Qué demonios te sucede?- Draco se llevó una mano al pecho, calmando su respiración, y la miró con una mezcla de susto y enojo.- ¡Pudiste habernos matado!

-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme absolutamente NADA- Hermione estaba roja del coraje, y una pequeña vena saltaba en su sien.- ¿ENTENDISTE? ¡NADA!

Draco se sobresaltó al oír el tono en que Hermione le hablaba-¡Soy tu esposo! Y eso me da el derecho de prohibirte lo que yo quie…- no terminó de decir la frase, cuando la mano de su esposa le había propinado una fuerte cachetada.

-Vamos a ver eso- replicó irónicamente Hermione, y con un sonido como de bala, la chica desapareció del auto.

-¡¡Maldita sea!!- Draco golpeó el volante del auto sobándose con la mano libre el lado de la cara que Hermione había golpeado. Momentos después encendió el auto, y arrancó rápidamente.

…

Cole manejaba calmadamente por la autopista, en el auto que recién había adquirido, observando con calma el escaso paisaje que las autopistas solían mostrar. Había decidido ir hasta atrás, en caso de que los Mortífagos los siguieran, pudiera avisarles con tiempo, aunque era demasiado raro verlos en autos, pues consideraban cualquier objeto muggle una pérdida de tiempo.

Y justamente acababa de pararse en una caseta de cobro, cuando una mujer castaña y de cabello ondulado apareció en el asiento del copiloto, ocasionando que la pobre mujer que cobraba se asustara y profiriera un grito, el cual fue silenciado por Cole, antes de que la escucharan. Y con la misma rapidez, modificó su memoria, por lo que cuando la señora recuperó el habla, solo atinó a decirles "Que pasen un buen día, jóvenes".

El chico de cabello cobrizo, le dedicó una sonrisa, avanzando, para después estacionarse en uno de los descansos, mirando mitad confundido, mitad asustado a Hermione, pues tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y lloraba silenciosamente.

-Hermy, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Los han atacado?- preguntó abrazándola, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Perdón… no quería…- Hermione tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse.- No era mi intención asustarte, simplemente he discutido con Draco, lo reté y desaparecí… y en lo primero que pensé, fue en estar contigo…

-Vaya… no te preocupes pequeña, me alegra que hayas pensado en mí…- Cole le sonrió y secó sus lagrimas, como había hecho la noche anterior.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Cole.- Quisiera alejarme de él para siempre- dijo acurrucándose en el regazo del chico, quien la acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo deseo lo mismo, Hermy, pero recuerda que deben permanecer juntos, por el bien y la seguridad de Sam.

-Lo sé, y ese es el único motivo por el que sigo viviendo con ese déspota…- Hermione y Cole se miraron a los ojos-…engreído,- sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia.- y posesivo…- Si había algún otro adjetivo para Draco, no se supo cual era, pues Cole había apresado sus labios con los de la castaña, y ahora se fundían en un tierno beso, el cual fue interrumpido por el celular de Hermione: era Harry. Cole la observaba mientras hablaba, y al notar el repentino cambio de gesto en la cara de Hermione, supuso que algo malo había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Cole, al mismo tiempo que Hermione aventaba el celular con coraje hacia la parte posterior del auto.

-Acaban de pasar por mi casa… Está totalmente destruida, en llamas, Sam entró en crisis, y Draco gritaba exigiendo saber en dónde me encontraba.- La joven se dejó caer en el asiento, totalmente abrumada. En ese momento, su rostro daba cuenta de los años que habían pasado, pues se notaba agotado y su semblante mostraba el terrible miedo y angustia que sentía.

-Hermy, por favor, no te angusties. Sé que todo esto es tensionante, pero te pido que tengas calma. Ya verás que todo se solucionará.

Hermione asintió, y miró a Cole con los ojos llorosos. Lo abrazó, y lloró. Lloró desahogándose de todo el sufrimiento que tenía guardado, de todos aquellos pinchazos que la vida le había dado… Hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron, y como niño pequeño, se quedó profundamente dormida en el regazo de su amante, quien con delicadeza, la colocó de nuevo en su asiento, reclinándolo para que quedara casi horizontalmente. La joven parecía sumida en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, pues su semblante reflejaba la relajación en que se encontraba en ese momento.

Cole la observó durante algunos momentos, y después prosiguió con su camino, volteando a momentos a ver a la mujer que tanto amaba.

…

-¿Por qué tarda tanto mi mamá?- Samantha llevaba preguntando lo mismo desde hacía ya bastante rato, pues después del susto que se había llevado al ver su casa en llamas, su paranoia había crecido, y pensaba que su madre podría haber sido secuestrada por los malos.

-Sam, calma, tu mami está con Cole, ¿Lo recuerdas?, su amigo. Él y mami están platicando por que hace mucho tiempo que no se veían. No la han raptado los mortí…- Harry le dio un codazo a Haylee-…malos.

Draco escuchaba eso con furia, y miraba a su hija con recelo, pues parecía que no le importara que estuviera con otro hombre que no fuera él, siendo que cuando había llevado a Chloe a cenar a la casa, Samantha había hecho lo posible para que se fuera de inmediato, y no le había hablado a su padre en todo el día siguiente.

-¿Y a qué hora va a regresar?- volvió a insistir Samantha, mirando ahora a su padre.

-No lo se, mi amor, No tardará. Ella y Boyd de seguro tienen mucho de que hablar…- Aunque Samantha no lo notara, los demás si captaron la frialdad que había en las palabras del rubio, y supieron de antemano que cuando ella llegara, habría una fuerte discusión.

-Sam, querida, ¿Quieres ver la televisión?- le propuso Haylee sonriendo, pues sabía que ella era muy apegada a verla, pues en su casa, Draco le limitaba mucho esa, y otras actividades que tuvieran que ver con aparatos muggles.- Hay muchas películas muggles interesantes…

-¿Tiene películas de vampiros, tía Haylee?- preguntó levantándose del sofá con voz animada.

-Sí, son mis preferidas.- Ella y Samantha salieron de la estancia, y se dirigieron a la sala de televisión, dejando solos a Emily, Ron, Harry y Draco,

Nadie hablaba. El único sonido eran los balbuceos del pequeño David, quien estaba entretenido en un sillón con una sonaja que su madre le había dado, ajeno a los problemas que a los demás aquejaban.


	10. Una clase con Remus

Jajaja no odien a Cole, Cole es esencial en esta historia, al igual que Draco ;D pues los dos serán muy importantes (en diferentes ámbitos) para Hermione.

Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente chap, muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Nota: Todos los personajes en esta historia, a excepción de los que no reconozcan, son propierdad de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling -

* * *

Capítulo X

La clase transcurría a prisa. Remus se había presentado ante los nuevos alumnos, para después presentarles el modelo de trabajo que seguirían los días que tuvieran clases.

-Como verán, estas primeras dos semanas de curso, solo tendremos 2 clases, la de hoy, y una el próximo…-Remus tomó su horario, inspeccionándolo con sus pequeños ojos marrones, sepultados bajo unas gafas de montura negra- Miércoles. – Los alumnos tomaron nota rápidamente en sus pergaminos, algunos con garabatos que después corregirían, otros como Hermione o algunos Ravenclaws, encerrados en casillas correspondientes al día de la semana.- ¿Alguna duda?, bueno entonces procederé a explicarles mas o menos de en que consiste mi materia. Como su nombre lo dice, se aplica a la defensa de las artes oscuras, que en este momento han aflorado debido a las circunstancias referentes a Lord Voldemort – algunos de los alumnos se removieron inquietos en sus sillas, sobre todo los temerosos Hufflepuffs y los incrédulos Ravenclaws, pues los Slytherins no temían el pronunciar ese nombre, y los Gryffindors lo tomaban como un nombre al cual odiaban.- Sin embargo no veremos pequeños hechizos como el _Protego_, _Repelio_ u otros que apenas sirven para duelos entre colegiales. Nosotros veremos hechizos capaces de repeler un _Crucio _o hasta un_ Imperius, _ hechizos que los pueden salvar de envenenamientos y cerrar sus mentes de intrusiones – "Oclumancia" pensó Harry- y muchas cosas mas, que irán descubriendo al paso del tiempo. Por el momento solo practicaremos sus hechizos de defensa básicos, pues si aún están mal en ellos, no podremos avanzar.- Remus se quitó las gafas y las guardó en un bolsillo de su raída túnica color índigo- Háganme el favor de levantarse y apilar sus mesas en las orillas para despejar el área… con magia, obviamente.

Se hizo un murmullo inmediatamente, mientras todos (algunos mas torpemente) movían sus mesas hacia las orillas, después se amontonaron para esperar instrucciones, notándose aún más que ese grupo era completamente heterogéneo; Slytherins con Slytherins, Gryffindors con Gryffindors, Ravenclaws con Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs con Hufflepuffs… Remus meneó la cabeza con gesto negativo.

-Ya que son cuatro de cada casa, haré equipos en los que se incluirá un miembro de cada una- todos hicieron gestos de desaprobación, por lo que sonriendo añadió- Y no quiero quejas.

-Pero Profesor- Hanna Abott había levantado la mano- Solo somos tres Hufflepuffs y tres Ravenclaws…

Remus hojeó su lista, y luego asintió.- Tiene razón, Señorita Abott, estaba contando dos nuevas alumnas que se integrarán al terminar las vacaciones. En ese caso, si son catorce, haremos parejas pero, de diferentes casas.

Las parejas quedaron así; Harry con Ernie, Hermione con Draco, Ron con Mandy, Haylee con Justin, Pansy con Terry, Padma con Cole y Jack con Hanna. Remus los observaba con atención, notando que la mayoría contaba con bastantes habilidades de defensa, obtenidas en quinto año al establecerse el ejército de Dumbledore, mientras que los Slytherins al ser parte de la Ejército Inquisidor de Dolores Umbridge.

Tras dos horas y media de práctica, Remus les dio un receso de 20 minutos, en el cual Hermione, Harry, Ron y Cole aprovecharon para ir a dar un paseo por los jardines. Haylee había permanecido junto a Draco, pues disfrutaba de hacer enojar a Pansy.

-Dime, Draco ¿Qué tipo de personas son los Slytherins?- Omitió el hecho de que Pansy Jack se encontraban en el pasillo, escoltando a Draco- ¿Todos son tan insoportables como Parkinson¿O hay algo que valga la pena?

-Mide tus palabras, Reed, aunque quieras simular otra cosa, eres otro chícharo de esta escuela, no merecerías haber quedado en Slytherin…- Pansy dijo eso mirándola por detrás del hombro de Draco, quien al decir esas palabras la miró con dureza.

-Que no te vuelva a escuchar hablándole así a Haylee¿Entendido Parkinson?, ella es superior a ti hasta en su nombre, así que no juegues con fuego.

-Déjala, Draco, palabras de personas como ella no afectan ni un poco a mi ego… después de todo, yo llevo lo Slytherin en las venas, no necesito que un sombrero parlante me diga que pertenezco aquí.- Haylee se llevó las manos al cabello y lo liberó de la liga que lo sujetaba, hipnotizando a Jack con los destellos que éste desprendía. Haylee notó que éste la observaba y soltó una risilla burlona. Ni creas que algún día verás mis cabellos al lado de tu almohada, Spencer, suelo ser una mujer difícil.

Jack se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, pues justamente eso había estado pensando.-¿Cómo…?- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia, quien lo miró con malicia.- Cuidado con lo que piensas…

La clase siguió su curso, con otros dos recesos de una hora y veinte minutos respectivamente, hasta las 6 de la tarde, cuando Remus dio por terminada la lección.

Todos estaban exhaustos, tanto física como mentalmente; una día entero en clase con un Auror no era lo más relajante del mundo, y menos en una época en que los estudiantes como ellos eran la clave para el éxito.

Al llegar Harry a su nueva sala común lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en frente de una ventana. Por alguna extraña razón, la chimenea estaba prendida, con todo y que estaban en medio verano y uno bastante caluroso por cierto, lo que hacía que la sala estuviera sofocante. Hermione se sentó en un sillón próximo a la otra ventana y conjuró un hechizo para que sus libros se convirtieran en un ventilador, aunque lo único que conseguía era que el mismo aire caliente le diera una y otra vez en la cara.

Por su lado, Haylee hizo aparecer un aparato de aire acondicionado muggle, que sorprendió a todos, excepto a Harry y a Hermione, quienes se riñeron mentalmente al no haber pensado eso, habiendo sido ellos criados por familias muggles. Al instante, la sala se refrescó por completo, y todos se sintieron aliviados.

La sala estaba decorada toda con madera oscura, terciopelo rojo y grandes cortinas negras, lo cual daba a entender que tenía la misma antigüedad del castillo mismo, aunque quizá no había sido utilizada nunca, pues en los pisos de madera no había rastro de rayón alguno, y las paredes carecían de huellas dactilares en la pulcra madera. –Mucho trabajo de los elfos, quizá- pensaba Harry mientras recorría con la mirada el techo, pintado con escenas que posiblemente representaban las guerras entre Elfos y Gnomos…

-La cruzada de Valle Knifer, 1389, entre elfos y gnomos…- Haylee de pronto estaba al lado de Harry, recitando lo que anteriormente había pensado el chico.- Ése de allá, el de la barba roja y el moretón en el brazo, era Gwod Darrevson, el líder de los elfos, mientras que ése de allá, el de el sombrero morado, era Freutder Ksmitch, el líder de los gnomos. Al final de esa batalla, Darrevson y Ksmitch firmaron un tratado en el que se especificaba que los elfos no tocarían terreno de los gnomos, y viceversa, y en el que se decía que ambos pueblos estarían unidos ante algún ataque de parte de magos, gigantes u otra criatura mágica.

- Sabes bastante de Historia de la Magia- dijo Harry incorporándose en su asiento y mirando a los ojos a la chica- Casi podrías competir con Hermione- agregó en un tono mas alto, para que la castaña volteara; sin embargo ésta se encontraba sumida en una plática con Cole y Ron acerca de los Grindylows.

-De pequeña solía leer los libros de mi padre a escondidas… en realidad solo leía los de batallas sangrientas y revueltas, lo demás nunca me interesó. Pero dejé de leerlos al entrar al OMS, pues aparte de que mi padre se enteró que yo leía sus libros, en el colegio tenías que pedir permiso para sacar algún libro.- Haylee se recostó en el suelo y contempló el techo sin ver nada. Sus últimos momentos en compañía de su familia volvieron a su mente. No habían sido momentos gratos, siquiera cómodos, los había pasado en una tensión horrible, donde cualquier insinuación o reproche podría concluir en una maldición o algo peor. Helena, su gemela menor, viajaba a su lado, leyendo algún libro en un idioma desconocido, mientras que Haylee la miraba por encima de sus gafas de forma fría. Helena y ella nunca se habían llevado bien, en parte por que como Helena había sido transformada en vampiro muy pequeña, y aún no concluía su desarrollo pasaba la mayor parte en un salón oscuro debajo de la mansión sin posibilidad de comunicarse con Haylee, quien a su vez, era entrenada para controlar sus habilidades mentales. Ambas habían crecido sabiendo solamente la existencia de la otra, sin poder ver si en realidad eran parecidas, o si tenían alguna diferencia. Helena había crecido siendo una chica cerrada, huraña y desconfiada pero con una pasividad inquietante; pasaba la mayoría de las horas leyendo y observando el infinito, mientras que Haylee era abierta, descarada y amistosa, gustaba de hacer sufrir a quienes no caían en su gracia, y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo paseando en escoba y escuchando música muggle.

Ese día, viajaban con rumbo al puerto marítimo, Haylee sería transportada hacia Inglaterra, con sus parientes, y Helena hacia Francia, a un lugar donde podría adaptarse a un clan de vampiros y quizá algún día adquirir la habilidad de la reproducción humana. Sus padres, Vincent y Loraine las detestaban a ambas por no continuar con la tradición familiar de la magia oscura, una por la mente tan cerrada que tenía y la otra por la mente tan abierta… eran como los polos opuestos, a pesar de que tenían un gran parecido; las dos tenían el cabello rubio platino, ojos violetas y facciones delgadas, y hasta vestían del mismo color, solo que una en vestidos largos y pudorosos, la otra con faldas cortas, botas y corpiños ajustados. Una tenía la femineidad de la otra.

-¿Haylee, me estás escuchando?- la voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole volver a la realidad, donde estaba recostada viendo el techo.

-Perdona, me quedé pensando unos momentos¿Qué me decías?- Haylee miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos, y se vio reflejada en ellos.

-Que si nos acompañas a cenar, o prefieres quedarte aquí.- Harry también la miraba, sin despegar la vista de los ojos violáceos de ella.

-Voy…- Haylee rompió el contacto visual al levantarse de la alfombra y sacudirse la falda del colegio, la cual le llegaba a medio muslo.- Detesto este uniforme..-

Harry solo respondió con una pequeña risa, y se encaminó hacia el comedor, sin saber que esos ojos violetas se habían quedado grabados en su inconsciente, y le harían pasar malas jugadas por las noches.

* * *

Dejen Revieeeeews ) 


End file.
